


Corrupting an angel

by Gizmomis



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Convent, Danger, Desire, F/M, Love, Odaxelagnia, Sex, angel - Freeform, becoming a nun, kinky Tom, mafia, monestary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Aria Camino has given up on men. All men has ever given her, even the ones in her own family is trouble. She is 22 years old and has decided to become a nun.Tom Hiddleston has come to Rome with his friend Benedict Cumberbatch, They decide to do a little sightseeing before they start shooting the movie they are there to do..In a convent church Tom hear an angel sing and he just has to see whom the voice belongs to, his angel is Aria the girl destined to be a nun.Can Tom forget his angel ?Will Aria become a nun as planned ?Will she think Tom the devil, come to test her fait ?And what is it With her family that have driven her to that choice ?Tom has some special preferences sexually, that might scare such an innocent girl.





	1. The Angel

"Come on Tom, let's be done with this before all the tourists turns up". Ben was starting to sound impatient.

 

Tom was standing in an old, nearly empty church in Rome, Ben and him was shooting a movie together there and they had just arrived the day before. Tom wanted to see Rome before they began filming.

 

They had gone to the old convent church early in the morning, to beat all the tourists. Tom very much enjoyed the peace and quiet of the old church.

 

"Did you hear that Ben ? Someone is singing. It sounds like an angel". Tom listened hard, he could only faintly hear the beautiful voice. Like it came from the heavens itself.

Ben shook his head looking bored. "No, it sounds like you are crazy. Come on Tom, let's get out of here".

 

"Wait, I want to find out who that is". Tom started walking toward the sound, trying to hear exactly where it came from. Ben followed him with a sigh.

 

At the back of the church a low door stood open. The singing seemed to come from somewhere in there and Tom ducked through the door, it was much to low for his tall frame to walk upright through.

 

The voice were getting close now. It was so clear and had an innocent texture to it. It was so beautiful he felt like crying. It truly sounded like an angel had been captured and was held prisoner in here, singing its pain out.

 

"Tom we can't be in here for God's sake. This is the convent school. A women's convent. No men allowed unless you are a priest and you are most definitely not". Ben grabbed his arm.

 

Tom looked at him. "Go back then. I have to see her. I have to see what an angel looks like". 

 

He shrugged of Ben's hand and kept going. Ben sighed again and followed him deeper into the cool stone building.

 

Finally they reached an open door. The voice was no doubt coming from within, and Tom peaked through the door. First he saw an old very fat nun and got a bit disappointed, thinking that she was the one singing so prettily. But then she moved aside and he saw the angel.

 

She was young, couldn’t be older than in her early twenties, by the look of her. Her hair was long and so blonde it was almost white, and she had a beautiful, angelic face, with big green eyes and a soft looking plump pink mouth. She was wearing a very demure white dress.

 

"Ben it really is an angel. Just look at her". Tom felt like he almost couldn't breathe.

 

Ben looked through the door too, catching his breath slightly. "She is beautiful, but she is also very young Tom and she is in a convent".

 

Tom couldn't take his eyes of her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before and he had seen a lot of very beautiful women. If I hadn't been for the fat nun keeping watch, he would have gone to her, asked her if she was an actual angel.

 

Just then the angel looked up and into his eyes. She gasped and the fat nun turned around. When she saw them she started screaming at them in Italian and began to waddle toward them.

 

Ben grabbed his arm pretty hard. "Come on Hiddles. I don't understand much italian, but we need to get out of here right now".

 

Tom turned and they both ran out of there as fast as they could. All the way back through the church and out in the street before stopping, both breathing heavily.

 

"Oh Good she was scary. I mean she could have killed you by sitting on you". Ben was snorting with laughter.

 

Tom was laughing too, feeling like a kid getting caught sneaking in to the girls locker room. "At least she could only waddle".

 

"Let's go see something more interesting now". Ben started walking down the street and Tom followed him reluctantly.

 

Toms mind drifted to the angel in the church, wondering who she was and what she was doing there. "You think she is going to be a nun ?"

 

"Your angel ? Yeah or at least her parents likes her to. I read about the church and the monastery. It is were wealthy people send their daughters to learn to be good catholic girls, but she looked to be past school age, so probably she is a novice". Ben said.

 

Tom shook his head sadly. "Well what an absolute waste to lock up such a beautiful creature in a convent. She should be in the spotlight for all to see".

 

And for me to enjoy, Tom sighed. He would probably never see her again, but he didn't think he would ever forget the angel in the church.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

She had been singing with sister Pavlova, when she suddenly spotted two strangers.. men, by the door. They didn't look italian but they looked slightly familiar somehow.

 

Sister Pavlova had chased them away, screaming her fat head off. There were no men allowed except for men of the church, in the monastery.

 

One of the men had been looking very intently at her. He had been tall with short sandy hair and the most beautiful blue eyes.

 

Aria sighed and shook her head. She had no interest in men. They were to much trouble, even the men in her family had never given her anything but trouble. That was why she had decided to become a nun.


	2. Bad porn and naughty novices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting

"Come on Aria please say yes. You are the oldest here, when you are with us people think you are our guardian and leave us be". Mia, a girl 4 years younger than Aria and in her last year in the convent school were looking at her.

 

A lot of the girls had been forced to go there to learn how to behave like ladies, they didn't really care about breaking the rules, and now a small group led by Mia wanted Aria to go with them to some bar to meet some boys.

 

Aria didn't like breaking the rules, but she did enjoy getting out in the world just a little, especially now, when she was only a short time away from taking her vows and becoming a nun.

 

And she didn't believe in forcing anyone into this life. So she understood the younger girls wanting to rebel against the strict rules and their urge to be like other girls their age, as they hadn't chosen this life.

 

"Okay okay, this one time, but you will behave. I will not see anyone kissing or worse with those boys, only talking". She looked at them strictly.

 

The girls agreed, even though she knew they would be kissing those boys if they got a chance, they would find out soon enough that men could never be trusted.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

"Have you seen those women over there in the corner Tom ? Not bad at all, maybe we should go introduce me" Ben was pointing discreetly at three very sexy women.

 

It was early in the evening, and they were sitting in a bar, some of the local crew had recommended it as authentic.

 

Tom was sitting in his own thoughts. They were really close to the church and the convent, and his mind kept drifting to the angel he had seen this morning.

 

"Uh oh yeah, I guess they are kind of hot". He said absentmindedly. They were sexy, but he actually preferred women to look more..well innocent and sweet.

 

Ben sighed. "Are you still thinking about that girl in the convent ? For God sake Tom, get her out of your head. She is going to be a nun and she is way to young for you anyway".

 

"Haven't you heard Ben, girls in catholic convent schools are the most naughty kind of girls". Tom winked at him.

 

Ben shook his head grinning. "Oh shit Tom, you have seen way to much bad porn".

 

"What on earth is bad porn ?" Tom looked at him like he was crazy and the both broke down in fits of giggles.

 

Ben looked over at the door as it opened. "Well you can test your thesis now, cause I think those girls are from the convent".

 

Tom turned his head to see four girls in demure white dresses enter the bar. "Fuck you Ben. I might like them young and innocent, but I am not a freaking pedophile. Those girls are barely legal". He slapped Ben on the shoulder.

 

But then he saw a fifth girl enter, it was his angel and he nudged Ben with his elbow. "It's her Ben, it really is her, my angel".

 

"Please don't Tom. First of all you might get in big trouble and secondly you will scare the poor girl. She is definitely not used to the likes of you". Ben grabbed his arm.

 

Tom looked at him. "Way to make me sound like some scary fucked up freak".

 

"Well you kind of are and you know it Tom, don't deny it. A girl like that, she might never have been kissed. If you got your way with her..oh lord, she would think you the devil". Ben said with a smirk.

 

Tom smiled a mischievous smile. "Oh but to a girl like her I am the devil, planning to lure her from her path of abstinence and show her to enjoy life to the fullest".

 

"Oh Lord give me strength". Ben looked to the ceiling and shook his head, looking like he was waiting for God to smite them.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

She went into the bar, feeling a bit out of place. Feeling like men where looking at her in ways she didn't like. The demure dress was to avoid this, but for some men it seemed to turn them on instead.

 

Aria vent over to the four girls. They were already sitting in the corner giggling, waiting for the boys.

 

"Oh my God Aria, did you see who is sitting at the bar ?" Mia grabbed her arm looking really excited.

 

Aria turned and looked at the bar. Her eyes getting caught in a pair of beautiful bright blue ones, it was the two men from this morning. She looked at Mia. "Who are they ? They look familiar".

 

"Oh shit Aria really ? The one with the dark hair is Benedict Cumberbatch.. Sherlock. You should recognise him". Mia said like Aria was some kind of less evolved being.

 

She looked at him again. Oh of course, now it was quite easy to see. She had just been looking to much at the blue eyed one to notice. She had actually seen Sherlock, they were allowed because the mother superior was a fan.

 

"Yeah of course, Sherlock, don't know why I didn't see that right away. Who is the other one, the one with the piercing blue eyes ?" Something about his face was drawing her eyes to him.

 

Mia giggled. "I can't believe you don't know Tom Hiddleston. Seriously we are in a convent not a cave on top of mount Everest. He plays Loki in Thor and Avengers".

 

"Haven't seen those, mother superior thinks them to be un-religious and bad for young minds". Aria answered.

 

Mia was looking at the two men in a way Aria thought she was way too young to do. "Uh he is so sexy, don't you think so ? I would definitely fuck him if I got the chance".

 

"Mia ! First of all you shouldn't be wanting to do that with some stranger and that one is way to old for you, he has to be at least 30". She said shocked.

 

Mia giggled. "Well actually he is 35, but I wouldn't care, he is hot and he is famous".

 

"And he could literally be your father. I certainly hope he has better judgement than that at his age". She said, glancing toward him.

 

Finally the boys they were waiting for showed up. There were 6 boys in the group and one of them tried to flirt with Aria, but she just got up and went to sit at the next table. She didn't want to talk to or flirt with boys and especially not someone younger.

 

"Why are you sitting here alone ? Shouldn't you be with your date ?" She heard a deep warm voice, with a thick british accent. As she looked up the man with the blue eyes was standing right in front of her.

 

She looked at him and answered in english. "None of them are my date. I am only here to make sure the girls don't do stupid things and to get them home on time".

 

"Well I am happy to hear so. Those boys are way to young for a beautiful woman like you anyway". He said sending her a dazzling smile.

 

She might be studying to be a nun and have no interest in men, but that didn't mean she couldn't see that this one really was exceptionally handsome to look at, with a charm that oozed from every pore.

 

"I have no interest in any boys or men no matter what age they have. I am going to be a nun within a month, so I am kind of engaged to Jesus". She said with a small smile.

 

He made a funny little laughing sound, something like ehehehe, his eyes getting little wrinkles at the sides, which actually only made him more attractive.

 

"Oh that is going to be a hard man to compete with I guess. Luckily I think I got some tricks he has never heard of". He said with a wink.

 

She blushed. She wanted to get angry with him. He shouldn't be saying something like that, but she found that she couldn't. There was just something so sweet about the way he said it, that she found herself smiling.


	3. Sherlock and a stubborn man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is willing to do much to see her again

"I'm Tom by the way and what do they name angels now a days ?" He grabbed her little slim hand and kissed it gently.

 

She blushed in a very flattering way. "Uhhm angels ? I am afraid I don't understand what you mean".

 

"That you must be an angel, you definitely both look and sound like one. This morning, it was your beautiful voice that led me astray. I had to see who could sing so angelic". He smiles at her.

 

She blushed again and look down, trying not to look into his eyes. "Thank you, that was very kind of you to say and my name is Aria". 

 

"That is a beautiful name, it fits you. May I ask why you have decided to become a nun ?". He didn't understand why such a young and beautiful girl would make such a choice.

 

She looked up, her eyes looking very sincere. "Because men can't be trusted, especially not the ones in my family".

 

"I am sorry that you have had experiences that makes you feel that way, but I can promise you that not all men are like that". He scratched at his neck.

 

She breathed in deeply. "Don't make promises you can't keep sir, but of course you are a man, and that is what they do".

 

"I could show you that you are wrong, if you would just let me". He grabbed her hand. He knew he was coming on a bit strong, but this might very well be his only chance.

 

She pulled her hand from him. "Don't .. Don't say things like that, it is not right. I am going to be a nun".

 

"And what a shame that is". He said, this one was really going to be a hard one to break, maybe this was beyond even his powers of seduction ?

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, at was Ben, sending him a somewhat stern look. "Well Tom, who is this lovely little lady ?"

 

Tom sighed, it might actually be a good thing that Ben showed up now. She seemed to be drawing away from him. "Ben this is Aria, Aria this is.."

 

"Sherlock, I know". She blurted out and blushed again, oh well so she knew Ben or at least she watched Sherlock.

 

Ben grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, winking at her. "Actually I prefer Ben if it's okay with you".

 

"Sorry, Ben of course". She looked up at him shyly and Tom feelt himself get a bit jealous.

 

Tom wanted to get her to focus on him again. "So you have tv in the monastery ? I mean since you obviously has seen Sherlock".

 

"Well yes, one in the common room, but we are not allowed to watch much. Mother superior is a big Sherlock fan though, so we were forced to watch". She says.

 

Tom can't help laughing and Ben laughs as well and says. "Oh I am so sorry you were forced to watch me".

 

"No no, I didn't mean it that way. I mean I really like the show actually, you are really good". She laughs and Tom thinks it is the sweetest laughter he has ever heard.

 

She shouldn't be sitting her talking to two men, even if they seemed nice enough, especially since she got the feeling that Tom was kind of flirting with her.

 

He shouldn't be doing that, but she couldn't help but being a bit flattered. He was a really good looking man and apparently famous to, but in the end, he was still just a man.

 

It was getting late, and she could see the girls out of the corner of her eye. They were getting to comfy with the boys. It was time to get back, they needed to be inside before the gate was locked.

 

"I have to get the girls home, but it was nice to meet you". She got up and smiled at both of them.

 

Ben grabbed her hand and kissed it again. "A pleasure meeting you Aria, give my regards to the mother superior".

 

"Oh it could be fun, but I think that would get me in so much trouble". She said grinning at the idea.

 

Ben walked back to the bar, and now Tom grabbed her hand, he turned it, kissing the palm gently. "Aria, please is it in any way possible that I could see you again ?"

 

"No Tom, that wouldn't be a good idea. I shouldn't even have been talking with you tonight". She got up and went over to get the girls.

 

They weren't happy, but they went with her, knowing they had to get inside before the gates was locked up. Aria could feel Toms eyes on her as they left.

 

When they were about to enter the convent through the little door beside the church, she heard her name being called, and saw Tom come running.

 

She stopped, what did he want ? She looked at the girls. "Just get inside, I'll be there in a second".

 

The girls looked at her and then Tom, who had almost reached them, then they went inside, and she turned toward Tom. "What do you want ?"

 

"You darling, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I saw you this morning. I thought I would never see you again, and then you showed up tonight, it has to be destiny. I can't just let you disappear again". He was very close to her.

 

She suddenly felt like the oxygen had had been sucked out of the air, and she felt herself breathing fast and shallow. "Tom please, don't say something like that".

 

"I can't help it. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you before. Please say you will meet me again ?" His eyes were burning into hers, eyes she hadn't been able to forget.

 

She felt dizzy, and she felt a bit cornered. "I can't Tom. I am going to be a nun okay, and I.. I hate men".

 

"But you are not a nun yet, so you can still change your mind". He took a step closer, and she backed up, feeling the the church wall against her back.

 

She just wanted to get away, she couldn't deal with this. How could he even think this would get him anything ? "Please just leave Tom".

 

"No Aria, I can’t.. I didn't wanna do this, but it is my last option". He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. The his mouth was on hers, kissing her roughly.

 

She tried to push him off, what the hell was he doing ? But then he bit down on her lip and she gasped, his tongue invading her mouth.

 

Suddenly she found herself responding to his kiss, her hands grabbing his hair, her tongue playing with his, oh lord this was the most amazing kiss ever, she thought.

 

His mouth moved down her neck. "What do you say now Aria, will you see me again tomorrow ?"

 

When she didn't answer right away, he softly bit into the pulse point on her neck, and she moaned out loud, making him bite harder. "Yes, yes, oh God yes, meet me 10 am outside the bar".

 

"See it wasn't so bad saying yes was it. See you tomorrow darling". His lips ghosted over hers, and then he left.

 

She was leaning on the wall panting, then she hurried inside, what had just happened ? Why did she agree to meet him ?


	4. What worries Ben ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria tells Mia what happened.. and Ben tries to warn Tom

"What did he want ?" Mia was waiting for her just inside the door, and now looked at her curiously.

 

Aria bit her lip, she guessed she could tell Mia the truth. "He wanted to see me again, like a .. date".

 

"Oh God you are so lucky, he is just so handsome". Mia was clapping her hands and almost jumping up and down.

 

She shook her head. "Well, he is kind of gorgeous isn't he ? But Mia I can't go see him, I am going to be a nun soon, remember ?"

"You said no ? Seriously even you can't say no to Tom Hiddleston". She looked at Aria like she had sprouted horns.

 

Aria felt herself blush and her hand went to the spot on her neck where he had bitten her. "Well no, I said I would meet him, but I don't think I am going to go.. it Will just complicate things".

 

"What is that ?" Mia grabbed her hand and removed it from her neck, glaring at the spot she had just caressed. The younger girls eyes bulged as she looked at her. "Oh shit, did he do that ? Did he bite you ? Aria what where the two of you doing out there ?"

 

"Uhh he kind of kissed me and well yeah I guess he bit me". Aria feels herself blush deeply.

 

Mia just smiles like a kid on Christmas. "Well you better cover up your neck, you don't want mother superior to see that, but Aria you have to meet him".

 

"Why Mia ? He is just a man, he will just hurt me and let me down and it would be against my vows". She pulls up her collar to cover the bite mark on her neck.

 

Mia shakes her head. "No, he isn't just a man, and maybe this is what you need, just one adventure before locking yourself in here for the rest of your life".

 

"I don't know". Aria walks toward her cell, some part of her longs to see him again, even though she knows it is wrong.

 

Mia puts a hand on her arm. "Come on Aria, for me. I want to hear everything about him, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, just meet him, make sure you are making the right choice".

 

—————————————————————————————————————

"There you are, how did it go then ?" Ben says as Tom catches up with him.

 

Tom know he is grinning like an idiot right now, but he just can't help it. She had agreed to meet him and that kiss had been truly amazing. "Well, she agreed to meet me tomorrow".

 

"Really ?" Ben looks suspiciously at him, his brows shoots up, when he spots Tom’s grin. "What did you do Tom ?"

 

"I might have kissed her". He giggles as Ben shakes his head disapprovingly.

 

Ben runs his hand through his hair. "Please be careful Tom. I got a feeling this could get you into trouble you can't even imagine, not to talk about what it might do to her".

 

"What could happen Ben ? I don't get why you think this is so bad". Tom looks at him.

 

Ben shrugs. "I don't know Tom, I just get a feeling okay, and besides that she is to young, that alone could get you in trouble".

 

"I know okay, she is a bit young even for my taste, but I can't help it. I can't just let her disappear". His thoughts running back to that kiss and the feeling he got when he bit her.

 

"Just promise me Tom that you are careful and don't push her into doing things she is going to regret". Ben looks at him sternly and Tom nods.

 

But as they walk back towards their hotel, he has to admit to himself, that he might not be able to keep that promise, after that kiss he knows that he will have a hard time restraining himself around her.

 

Actually Ben might be right, he should stay away from her. It is wrong of him to corrupt this beautiful angel, but he is just not strong enough to fight this longing she ignites in him.

 

Ben doesn't know why this makes him feel so bad and so on edge. Yes it is stupid for Tom to pursue her for several reasons. She is to young, young enough that it would cause him trouble with his fans and the press.

 

And she is in a convent, she going to be a nun, it might be some kind of kinky fantasy he has, but what about Aria and her future ?

 

But what really troubles him is something he quite can't put his finger on, he just get this feeling of dread he can't explain.


	5. The first and last date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Aria on a date, trying to romance her

"I am not sure Mia. I still don't think I should be meeting him". It was 10 minutes before she had told Tom she would meet him.

 

Mia looked at her. "Seriously Aria, do you have any experience with men at all ? Or was last night your first kiss".

 

"Don't be silly Mia, of course it wasn't my first kiss. I have kissed someone before coming here". She blushed, she might have been kissed before, but never like Tom had kissed her.

 

The few kisses she had before had been clumsy and embarrassing, with young boys her own age at home, nothing like the passionated and, she guessed, very experienced kiss she had received last night.

 

Mia held out some clothes to her. She wanted her to borrow something else than her convent dress. "But besides a couple of kisses ? I know you are a virgin, but what about other stuff ?"

 

"No Mia I haven't done anything else and yes I am a virgin". She blushed again, this wasn't a topic she liked to discuss.

 

Mia smiled. "You are about to give up something you never experienced, and you have one of the hottest men on the planet wanting to show you. Please go and see what you are giving up".

 

"You are not suggesting that I.. You know .. And by the way who says that he wants to do something like that ?" She looked a bit shocked.

 

Mia grinned. "I don't say that you necessarily needs to fuck him, but you should go have some fun. But believe me he wants to do everything you let him".

 

"How can you know that ?" Aria couldn't help feeling a bit intrigued. She would kind of like to be kissed like that just once more.

 

Mia pointed to the clothes and Aria started putting it on. "Because he came running after you, and he kissed you. Hell he bit you, oh and I saw the way he was looking at you in the bar. Believe me he wants to do naughty things to you".

 

"I don't wanna go then". She said, looking down herself. She was wearing tight jeans and a close fitting T-shirt.

 

Mia started pushing her out her cell and down the hallway. "Oh yes you do. I promise you, he is a true gentleman. He is not going to do anything you don't want him to".

 

Tom was pacing outside the bar. He was afraid she wouldn't show. If she didn't come, could he then get a hold of her in any way ?

 

Ben had literally kicked him out of his suite, after Tom had been driving him crazy all morning, wondering if she would show up, telling him that he was crazy, and he knew he was.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. It was crazy. He usually thought himself pretty grounded, and he had never reacted to a woman like this before.

Actually he kind of hoped that seeing her again would make it better, make him see that she was just another woman. Wanting, needy, possessive and jealous, then he might be able to get his head back straight.

 

He had just told himself that she wasn't coming. He had scared her away, when he saw her. He had expected her to be wearing her convent dress, but she was in skinny jeans and a very snug T-shirt.

 

Oh Lord, she had a body that would make angels sing, on top of everything else. The dress had made it impossible to really see her body. Now he could see that she was slim but with all the right curves.

 

He was a little unsure what to do. They had parted with a kiss and he desperately wanted to kiss her right now. Well to be honest he wanted to sweep her up and carry her to his hotel room and do very naughty things to her.

 

"Hi again Tom". She sent him a sweet and blushing smile, that almost made him give in to his worst urges.

 

He smiled back at her, grasping her hand and kissing it. "Hello again my angel. I am so happy you actually came".

 

"I almost didn't, but Mia told me I had to. She even convinced me to wear this". She looked down herself.

 

Tom kept her hand in his. "You look stunning, but you would do that no matter what you had on. Why didn't you want to come ?"

 

"Honestly, I was afraid that you will get me to do things I will regret. I still think you might". She tilted her head a bit looking into his eyes.

 

He smiled, it was refreshing that she was so honest. "Well, I certainly hope you wont regret anything, but I might try to make you do things I shouldn't tempt you to".

 

"At least you are honest. I do appreciate that, men rarely are. So what did you have in mind ?" She smiled at him, waiting for his answer.

 

So much for being honest, but what he had in mind right now he couldn't tell her. She would probably spray holy water on him if he did.

 

"It is kind of a surprise, so I hope you trust me". He was looking at her. He wanted to romance her first, making her feel as special as he thought she was.

 

She squeezed his hand gently. "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be her at all right now".

 

—————————————————————————————————————-

It was getting dark and she would have to return very soon, or she would be locked out for the night.

 

"I have to go Tom. It has been a wonderful day, thank you". She looked up at him, they were standing close together outside the convent.

 

And It had been an amazing day. He had taken her to pincio gardens to row on the beautiful lake. He had been kissing her by then, softly and gently and she had let him.

 

Then they had a romantic picnic at Gianicolo Hill, she even had a glass of champagne. She found it exceptionally hard to tell him no.

 

He had been kissing her again, more intense, laying her down on the blanket. His hands had been ghosting over her body, but keeping it very innocent. It still made her feel light headed though.

 

Then they had walked through the city hand in hand, ending by the trevi fountain, and he had insisted they drank from the small fountain next to it, for good luck.

 

And last he had taken her to a very romantic restaurant and they had dinner, before he walked her back, and here they were.

 

She was kind of sad, because she knew she couldn't see him again. She liked him, he was nice and he had treated her very well. Made her feel like a real princess and she would always treasure this day.

 

"Just a last kiss goodnight". He pulled her close. The kiss was very different from the ones he had given her through the day. He was kissing her like he was lost in the desert and she was cold water.

 

She couldn't help but moan against his lips, when he kissed her like that everything else ceased to exist.

 

His mouth moved down her neck and suddenly he bit her, right where her neck connected with her shoulder. She didn’t know if it was normal, or why he did it, but it almost made her legs buckle and she gasped.

 

"When can I see you again Aria ?" He asked as he let her go, looking at her with those beautiful eyes.

 

She walked toward the door at a fast pace. "Sorry Tom. I really like you, but I can't see you again, this has to be goodbye".


	6. The altar that is her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are very religious and/or easily offended .. you might want to skip the last half of this chapter..

"And then I told him that I can't see him again". Aria was telling Mia in a whispering voice about their day.

 

Mia was staring at her. "He.. He insisted you drank from the trevi fountain ? Don't you know what that means ?"

 

"Uh good luck or something ? It is just a fountain isn't it". She looked at Mia, feeling a bit stupid not knowing.

 

Mia shook her head. "If you drink from the trevi fountain with someone the legend says that you are bound to stay faithful to that person forever".

 

"What ? But.. But it is just a legend". She felt her inside knot up. Why had he insisted she drank with him ? Did he know the legend ?

—————————————————————————————————————

"I have to see her again Ben. I just have to". Tom was pacing at the foot of Ben's bed, keeping him awake.

 

Ben sighed. "I warned you Tom. What did you expect ? That you could kiss her and she would give up her entire life to be with you ?"

 

"You are right. I should have done more than kiss her. I should have made it impossible for her to leave". He was wondering if he had gone to slow, should he had pushed her more ?

 

Ben rolled his eyes and groaned. "Tom for God's sake. For what ? So you can have your fun and when she is not new and interesting or she wants a commitment, you can throw her away and run of as always".

 

"I can't explain it Ben. It’s like she draws me in. I thought spending a day with her would make me see her flaws, instead it made it worse. I need to have her". He looked at his friend.

 

Ben scratched his chin. "She kind of made it clear Tom, she don't wanna see you again and don't you forget one thing in all of this ? Your girlfriend ? What would she say to this".

 

"Urg you just had to bring her up didn't you ?" Tom was rubbing his neck, so he kind of had a girlfriend, so what ? It wasn’t like she really meant anything to him.

 

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Tom, it is not something easily ignored or it shouldn't be. I thought you two were kind of serious ? Rumours say that you are shopping for engagement rings".

 

"And guess who started those rumours ? And no it wasn't me". Tom was groaning.

 

Ben just shook his head. "Well you need to sort that out Tom. But go to bed please, I for one would actually like to sleep, maybe you see things more clearly tomorrow".

 

—————————————————————————————————————

They were getting ready to sing at the morning service in the old church. It had been two days since she told Tom she couldn't see him again. But now she saw him, as he was standing to the side in the shadows watching her.

 

Aria felt dizzy and her stomach hurt. Why couldn't he just stay away ? She already felt really bad for what she had done and seeing him only made it worse.

 

"You look ill Aria, are you okay ?" Sister Pavlova was looking at her with concern.

 

Aria is holding onto Mias arm, steadying herself. "Actually I feel kind of sick. Is it possible that I can go lie down ?"

 

"Just go my child. I know how devoted you are and you wouldn't lie to skip service, so you just go relax". The fat nun smiled at her and Aria nodded and start walking away.

 

But as soon as she left she saw Tom following her. She was afraid he would follow her into the convent, so instead she hid in the little chapel in the back of the church.

 

She knelt by the low stone altar, praying he didn't see her hide, but she had no such luck as she soon heard his voice behind her. "Why are you running from me my angel".

 

"Tom I told you, I can't see you anymore. I have already done so very wrong". She had turned to face him, happy that the music had started playing so no one in the church would be able to hear them.

 

He is walking slowly towards her, the flames she saw burning in his eyes scared her a bit, but they also made her pulse quicken. "But the thing about that darling.. well it is simply not possible for me to stay away from you".

 

"You have to Tom, I can't do this". She tries to walk past him, but he grabs her, holding her close to him and she doesn’t fight him.

 

His closeness is starting to cloud her judgement as he whispered. "Please I need my angel".

 

Before she can tell him to let her go, he is kissing her feverishly and as much as she wants to resist him, she feel herself giving in, responding to his kiss.

 

After a long kiss that has her head spinning, he released her lips, but kept her pressed against his body, whispering in her ear. "Look me in the eyes and tell me now that you don't want me and I will leave you be, forever".

 

She tries, really tries, but she can't get her words out, wondering if he is some kind of devil here to corrupt her and lead her astray.

 

A sigh of relief escaped him, when she just stare up into his eyes. Even though she looked like a deer caught in headlights, she didn't tell him to leave.

 

He can't help it, he kisses her again. Then he let his mouth caress her neck and throat, savouring the taste of her skin, feeling his control slip away. He should stop, even he knows that this isn't right, but he can't fight it, he needs to make her his.

 

He feels the instant arousal when his teeths sinks into her soft skin, leaving a red mark. She is moaning and whimpering in a way that makes him forget everything but his most primal instincts.

 

"Are you familiar with the statue ‘The ecstasy of saint Teresa’ my angel ?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear, she nodded slowly against his shoulder.

 

He pushed her back against the altar, lifting her onto it. In his brain only one thought, his need for her. "Have you ever wondered why she looks like that ?"

 

Her eyes glazed and her mouth slightly open as he lay her gently back. The he knelt between her thighs, worshipping her as she deserved, his hands running up her thighs pulling her dress up around her waist.

 

She gasped as he swiftly pulled down her white cotton panties, but to his delight she still didn’t tell him to stop, she was completely under his spell.

He kissed her soft pale leg, working his way up her thighs. Her skin so delicate, she tasted sweet and a bit salty, and he can't help but biting her. Gently at first, but as he moved farther up and only got positive response, he increases the pressure, making his erection press hard against his pants.

 

As he reaches her pink folds, she is letting her head fall back, her mouth open in silent cries of ecstasy. He lets her tongue run over her, tasting her, feeling her. His own delight matching hers.

He thrust his tongue into her, she tasted divine and her little gasps and moans, makes his cock throb so hard, that he has to reach down and release it from his pants unable to take it any longer.

 

She writhed as he slid a finger into her warmt, finding her wet and more than ready, his other hand is stroking his own hard length slowly.

 

As he presses another finger into her she gasps out loud, and so does he. She is most definitely a virgin, and he can only just fit the second finger in. She is pressing up against his hand and his cock is pulsating almost painfully by the idea of forcing its way into her.

 

It is not easy to resist, but this isn't the right time or place to take her virginity. He bides his time, letting his fingers search, seeing her whole body buck upwards as he finds her special spot.

 

His mouth closes around her rosebud, sucking on it. She is almost shaking now and he feel himself getting close too.

 

As he bite down on her clitoris, she lets out a small scream, as her small body convulsed. Her inside cramped hard on his fingers, entrapping him, luckily the music was rather loud, so hopefully no one heard her.

 

Then he growled as he found his own release, spilling his hot seed on the altar that is her, knowing that he is truly lost.


	7. Under a spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Tom meet up again

"Ben, Ben she agreed to see me tomorrow. I haven't lost her". Tom came running on set, panting a bit as he was late.

 

Ben looked up at him. "And how did you do that Tom ? I have a feeling she didn't change her mind because you asked her nicely".

 

"Uhh I don't think you wanna know Ben". Tom found himself blushing. Now after he felt a bit ashamed of what he had done, he knew it was so wrong. But oh Lord she had felt so good and he knew he needed to have her fully, make her his.

 

Ben’s eyes wided. "Please tell me you didn't Tom. You didn't have your way with her in some dark corner somewhere".

 

"If you are asking if I fucked her, then no I didn't. She is a virgin for God's sake, I am not even sure it is possible". Tom said, wondering if it was in fact possible without hurting her.

 

Ben stared at him. "And how on earth do you.. No wait, I don't wanna know how you know that".

 

Tom just chuckled. He was probably going to hell, but he didn't care, because she had agreed to see him tomorrow after he was done on set.

 

Aria was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She never knew it was possible to feel this good and this bad at the same time.

 

She knew that she should burn in hell for what she had let him do to her. It was as wrong as anything could be. It was depraved, but it had been the most amazing feeling ever, and she felt a burn between her thighs at the mere thought.

 

This would certainly be her downfall, but she couldn't stop and she had agreed to see him the next evening.

 

Not only was she supposed to be a nun soon, but he was also so very wrong for her. He was to old for her, he was an actor, which her family wouldn't like and he was not Italian.

 

But right now she would have sold her soul to the devil to get a little more time with him, and maybe that was exactly what she was doing.

 

She kept telling herself that as long as she stayed a virgin, she could still take her vows feeling okay with herself. She was just making sure she made the right choice.

The rest of the day, and the whole next day she couldn't relax. She couldn't stay still for very long. Thinking of Tom made her feel flushed and breathless, and it made it easy for her to claim to feel unwell and go to bed early.

 

"You are sneaking out to meet Tom right ?" Mias head poked in her door, with her was another girl Sabina, that she didn't know very well.

 

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know it is so wrong Mia, but I have to see him, it is like he have me under some kind of spell".

 

"Bullocks, go live before choosing this for the rest of your life. I don't think it is wrong. Actually I think it's the only sane thing to do". Mia said grinning.

 

Sabina looked at her wide eyed. "You are so lucky Aria, Tom is soo gorgeous and so sexy".

 

"Uh thanks both of you. Could you make sure the way out is clear ?" She said nervously. She was wearing a yellow summer dress. It was the one she had arrived wearing.

 

Mia nodded. "Of course, if I whistle the coast is clear, and we try to cover up if anyone asks for you. Just make sure to be back before the gate is locked".

 

"I will, no problem". Aria said. She had no desire to spend her night outside the gate.

 

Mia and Sabina disappeared out the door and a minute later there is a low whistle, telling her that it is safe to get out. She hurried down the hallway, sending them a smile before disappearing out the door on the back of the convent.

 

Tom can't help but smile when he sees her coming towards him. She is wearing a yellow summer dress and she looks as beautiful as ever.

 

He knows he has to break it of with his girlfriend back at home, no matter what happens with Aria. He just can't keep up the pretence anymore. He just don't like doing it over the phone.

 

This time he ain't holding back, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly, feeling his heart flutter as she is pressing herself into him.

 

"What are we doing ?" She is looking up at him, and a lot of dirty ideas go through his mind, but he thinks it will be best to wait a little to go further with her.

 

He pushes a strain of hair behind her ear. "I thought we could just go for a walk and talk. Get to know each other better, before getting dinner".

 

She nods, looking relieved and he grabs her hand, starting to walk down the street, wanting to know everything about her.

 

An hour later he is laying with his head in her lap as she is sitting under a tree in a small park, and she is running her hands through his hair as they talk.

 

She won't really talk about her life before the convent or her family, but he is delightfully surprised to find that she is very well read and intelligent, and that she almost knows Shakespeare better than him.

 

When he asks how she knows all this, she tells him that the convent school is very strict and the spare time she has used reading.

 

Tom finds it intriguing to be able to talk with a woman like that, especially a young one, not constantly having to explain himself.

"Well we better get going, if we are to get dinner and have you back in time".   
He gets up and takes her hand pulling her to her feet, kissing her, before lacing his fingers with her walking to the restaurant.


	8. Her new naughty dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalates

"I am so sorry Aria. It’s all my fault for forgetting the time, but it is just so easy and nice to talk to you". Tom said apologetic as they were standing outside the convent.

 

They had been caught up in their conversation and forgot the time, and now she was locked out from the convent for the night.

 

"It is okay Tom. It is my own fault. Don't worry, I can just sit here by the door until they unlock it in the morning". She shuddered a little.

 

He took of his jacket, putting it around her shoulders. "Oh no Aria, I can't allow you to do that. You are coming with me, and don't worry. I can sleep on the couch".

 

"I shouldn't Tom and you shouldn't stay on the couch. I can’t do that, it is your bed after all". He knew she was coming with him, she just felt she had to object.

 

He put his arm around her and waved a taxi over. "I won't take no for an answer".

 

She didn't object anymore, but followed him as he had expected. He opened the door for her, getting in behind her.

 

As they reached his hotel, he paid the taxi, and then got out, taking her hand, helping her out.

 

He was happy that no one seemed to notice them enter the hotel. Not that he was embarrassed to be with her, but as Ben had pointed out, he happened to be in a relationship, pictures of him bringing someone to his hotel would be bad, really bad.

 

When they got into his suite, she yawned and he realised she was used to go to bed early, and had to be tired.

 

"Come here darling". He took her to the bathroom, grabbing a T-shirt from the closet on the way.

 

He opened the bathroom door to her and handed her the T-shirt. "Go get ready and change into this, then we get you tucked in".

 

She came back out 10 minutes later, and he looked up from his laptop, catching his breath and feeling his libido awaken as he took her in. Oh shit he thought, how could she look so sexy and innocent all at once ?

 

"Come let's tug you in darling". He went to the bed and pulled the blanket aside for her to get in.

 

"Are you sure Tom ? I can take the couch". She looked at him, but he just pointed to the bed and she got in.

 

He put the blanket around her a little to fast, having a hard time not getting in that bed with her, but he wanted to wait. He wanted her to want it and not be pressured.

"Good night darling, sleep well". He kissed her gently, and turned of the light in the sleeping area.

 

She smiled up at him. "Good night Tom, and thank you for letting me have your bed. You really are a gentleman".

 

He went back to his laptop, looking over at her once in a while. It didn't take long before she was sound asleep.

 

—————————————————————————————————————-

Tom had just fallen asleep on the couch, when he was awakened by Aria whimpering from his bed.

 

He got up and walked slowly to the bed. She was tossing around, clearly having a bad dream. He thought about waking her, but then she kicked of the blanket. The T-shirt was up around her stomach, showing of cute white cotton panties. The sight gave him so dirty thoughts he felt ashamed.

 

Tom breathed in deeply, then he lay down next to her, gently pulling her into him, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she slowly relax in his arms.

 

He pulled the blanket up around them, and soon he was asleep to, proud of himself for being able to control his urges.

 

Aria was having a dream, she was quite sure about that, as she had this dream before. In the beginning it had been some unknown man, but since she met Tom it had been him and this time it was him too.

 

He was holding her as they were laying on a bed and it was dark. He was warm and she could feel his hard but comfortable body against her back and feel him breathing on her neck.

 

Aria snuggled closer to him, it just felt so nice and so right being there in his arms and as it was a dream it couldn't hurt anyone.

 

Her body responded to the feel of him, making her pres even closer to him, this dream was feeling somehow different, but not in a bad way.

 

When she let her hand reach back to stroke his strong thigh, she heard him stir a little, tightening his grip around her, and she sighed.

 

She pushed her ass against him, feeling his erection grow, pressing into her. She moaned softly, oh this was feeling so much better than her usual dream.

 

As she felt the warm tingling feeling between her thighs getting more pronounced, she couldn't help but grinding her ass against him just a bit, thinking she would have to say at least ten hail Marys for having such a dream.

 

Tom groaned, his body stiffening and his voice strained. "Aria darling.. What on earth are you doing ?"

 

"I am dreaming.. I like this dream, even though it is a naughty dream". She said with a little chuckle, squeezing his thigh.

 

His hand was slowly running up under her T-shirt to cup her breast, his lips caressing her neck. "So you think you are dreaming baby".

 

"Yeah, I have had this dream before, just not this intense". She said breathlessly, leaning her head back against him.

 

Tom gently rolled her onto her back, looking into her eyes. "Darling, this is not a dream, you were having a nightmare, so I laid down beside you to hold you".

 

"Oh, not a dream ?" She gasped a little, feeling her cheeks flush. She had been rubbing herself against him and touching him like a common whore.

 

She felt ashamed, that the closeness and contact made her feel like this and even more, that she didn't want it to stop. "I am so sorry Tom, my behaviour is inexcusable".

 

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby. You won't hear me complaining the slightest. Only trouble is.. I kind of wanted to wait, and now I am pretty sure that I am not capable". His eyes burning into hers.

 

She gasped, his words sending a burn through her core, even she knew what he was talking about. "Then don't.. I don't care if you are the devil here to test me.. I am yours".

 

His lips crashed down on hers, his tongue claiming her mouth, making her head swim.

 

He wasn't that strong or that much of a gentleman. He couldn't say no when she offered up herself like that, no matter how wrong it might be.

 

His hand found the hem of the T-shirt, pulling it of her, revealing her breasts. They were slightly larger than he had realised, and fitted perfectly in his hands as he kneaded them gently.

 

For someone so innocent, she was quite responsive to his touch. She was moaning through slightly parted lips, her nipples pressing hard against his palm, begging to be played with.

 

His mouth found her left nipple, his tongue circling it, flickering over it once in a while. She was tasting so good, he couldn't stop himself, but moved his mouth from her nipple, biting into the soft white skin on her breast.

 

She was whimpering but pressing herself up against him, her hands entangled in his hair, pressing his head into her, so he was quite sure she didn't mind it.

 

He covered both her breasts with bites, lifting his head to enjoy the sight of the red marks on her pale skin. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy. He moaned softly dipping his head back down, finding her nipple.

 

Starting by sucking hard on it, she was moaning and squirming beneath him. Then he gently made his teeth grace it, noticing that her noises was still those of delight before giving into his dark desire biting hard down, hearing her scream out.

 

He moved his head to work on her other nipple, repeating the process. As he bit down hard, she screamed out again, then her voice moaned. "Oh God, don't stop".

 

Her words sent jolts of pleasure through him, almost to much to bear. His mouth running over her body, kissing, licking and biting as he went along, not leaving any skin untouched by his desire.

 

"To much Tom, I can't.. Please stop.. Don't stop.. Oh God". She was almost crying, and he knew she was just to worked up, what she needed was release.

 

He pulled of her panties, they were soaked. Then he slid two fingers into her, making her buck of the bed, already starting to shake slightly. "Oh, so wet and wanting. I'll take the pain away now darling".

 

The feeling of how tight she was around his fingers, once again made him wonder if it would even be possible for him to enter her without hurting her, he would have to be careful and gentle.

 

It only took a couple of strokes and she was coming undone, her inside clamping down hard around his fingers, making his head swim thinking about how that would feel on his cock.

 

As she started to come down, her body relaxing, he knew this were the best time to try, as she was wet, ready and relaxed.

 

He positioned himself, kissing her softly. "You are so beautiful darling, and I want to make you truly mine. But I won't lie, this could hurt quite a bit, so please tell me if it's to much".

 

She just nodded, looking up at him, her eyes shining with desire. He breathed in deeply, and pressed himself against her tight opening.

 

He was about to give up, when her body finally surrendered, letting him inside, making her gasp. He held still for a second, giving her time to adjust, before claiming her inch by inch.

 

Oh Lord it was almost painful for him and he was happy that he had been working so much on orgasm control or he would have cum right there.

 

"Tom please, just get it over with, like a band aid". She was looking up at him, her hands gripping his shoulders hard.

 

He gasped, not sure what to do. "Are you sure darling ? I do not want to hurt you".

 

She nodded, closing her eyes, and he couldn't help it, couldn’t stop himself, his most basic instincts taking over, and he buried himself into her in one hard smooth thrust, making her scream out.

 

He felt a little bad that it felt so good. He had to keep still, to gather himself and it gave her a moment to adjust too. "Are you okay darling ?"

 

She nodded, her hands grabbing his neck, pulling him down to kiss him greedily. He started moving slowly, savouring the feel of her, knowing that he definitely wouldn't be making any records for stamina today. This was to intense, already sending his head spinning.

 

His hand slid down between them, finding her clitoris, stroking it as he started moving faster, thrusting deeper.

 

Of course he would like her to have a good first time, to get something from it, but to be honest, he really wanted her to cum so he could feel her cramp around his cock. The thought alone almost enough to make him lose control.

And he could feel her start moving against him, her breathing getting shallow and he whispered. "Cum for me darling".

 

And she responded by gasping his name and thrashing beneath him, her body cramping around him so hard he gasped and then his world turned upside down as he came so hard he thought he might pass out.

 

He collapsed, rolling of her as soon as he had caught his breath, not to crush her. He pulled her close to his chest. "That was beyond words.. Thank you Aria, for trusting me with you most precious gift".

 

She snuggled into his chest, sighing contently and he stroked her gently, shortly after she was sleeping again.


	9. Calling for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes behind Tom’s back

Ben walked into Toms suite through the adjoining door from his own suite, they had asked for this and kept the door unlocked, so they didn't have to get out in the hallway.

 

"Tom ?" He was surprised not to see Tom up and ready. He was always up early. When he looked into the bedroom he saw the reason, apparently Tom hadn't gotten to much sleep during the night. Ben cursed lowly. "Fuck Tom, couldn't keep it in your pants could you ?"

 

There was no doubt what had happened, as Tom had kicked of his blanket, and was Morning him in his sleep. Ben shaked his head, he had to do something, so he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Toms phone and went to the couch.

 

Luckily Tom was so naive, Ben thought grinning as he opened his friends phone in his first try, guessing his code.

 

He found the right number, pushing call and waited for an answer. "Morning Tom, is everything okay ?"

 

"Hi Luke, Ben here and no, you need to get to Rome, Tom has done something really stupid". Ben said, feeling a bit like a shitty friend for telling on Tom.

 

Luke sighed on the other end. "Let me guess, it has something to do with a woman and not his girlfriend, right ?"

 

"Yeah, if you can even call her a woman, if she is 23 you are lucky. Oh and she is a novice, as in supposed to become a nun in a couple of weeks and she is a virgin, or was I guess, as she is currently sleeping in his bed". Ben rubbed his face.

 

He could her Luke was writing on a laptop. "Thank you for calling me Ben. I am on my way, but don't tell him. See you later".

 

Ben put down the phone and went back to his own room, hoping he had done the right thing and Tom wouldn't get to angry.

 

As she woke up, and even before she opened her eyes, she realised she was snuggled up close to Tom, as she could smell him. She reached out putting her arm around him, pulling herself closer to him.

 

She knew she should be regretting what had happened, but she just couldn't. It had been so amazing, and he had been so caring and gentle, not wanting to hurt her.

 

It had hurt, quite a lot actually, and she had been scared. He had felt way too big to fit inside her, but then it had started feeling so good instead and she forgot the pain.

 

She snug out of bed and went into the bathroom, it hurt a little when she dried herself having peed, and when she looked at the paper, there was a little blood.

 

As she washed her hands she looked into the mirror and gasped, her fair skin was covered in marks in various colours of red and blue, most of them very clearly bite marks.

 

Of course she knew he had been biting her, but not this badly, was this even normal ? She never heard any of the girls mentioning biting when they talked about sex.

 

"Morning darling". She heard Tom’s voice behind her, and turned to see him standing in the doorway naked, his eyes running down her body.

 

She smiled shyly, feeling herself blush, suddenly aware that she was just as naked as he was. "Uhh morning Tom".

 

"Do you have any idea how absolutely sexy you look like that wearing nothing but the marks I left on you ?" He walked over to put his arms around her.

 

She tilted her head and he kissed her, after the kiss she asked shyly. "Is that normal Tom, the biting thing ?"

 

"I guess not, especially not to this extent, it.. It is..I don't really know. I don't think about it. I can't help it, it kind of just happens". He looks a little nervous.

 

She bites her lip, leaning close to him and whispers in his ear. "Well, I don't care if it is normal, because I kind of like it".

 

"As much as I would love to just keep you here, I guess we need to get you back before anyone realises that you are gone". He said sounding sad.

 

She nodded. "You are right, I would be in so much trouble if they found out, but when can I see you again ?"

 

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you ask. I have tomorrow of, I can see you then, what do you say, ten o'clock the usual place ?" He smiled at her.

 

She nodded and kissed him, then she went to put on her clothes, hoping no one had realised she had been gone the whole night.


	10. Luke in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke arrives and someone else is on their way

"What the fuck Ben, you called Luke on me ?" Tom was furious with him as Luke had just shown up at the hotel.

 

Ben was sitting on the couch, looking at the floor. He was looking somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry Tom, but I just think you are acting really stupid right now and I didn't know what else to do".

 

"Leave Ben alone Tom, he did the right thing. What on earth do you think you are you doing ?" Luke was standing in front of him, his arms crossed.

 

Tom shot Ben an angry glare, then looked at Luke. "I am living my life. I am not a puppet to be controlled Luke. I am a human being, even though you don’t seem to realise".

 

"How old is she ? Ben told me she is very young. Are we talking full on scandal or just whispers in the corners young ?" Luke was looking at him sternly.

 

Tom rolled his eyes, sometime he felt like a kid, without a say in his own life. "She is 22 okay, I don't know which category that is and I don't care".

 

"That is bordering scandal, for God's sake Tom, and she is a nun on top of it. Fuck this could go really bad". Luke was pacing the floor now.

 

“Why is it anyone else's business ?” Tom grumbles.

Luke stopped in his track. "Because you chose a life in the limelight. A fucking nu Tom, really ? There probably isn't a law against it. I hope there isn't, but I am pretty sure you are not going to be very popular in Italy if this comes out".

 

"She is not a nun, not yet and if I have a say never". Tom said, he was glaring at Luke now. He knew Luke only had his best interest at heart, they just didn’t always agree on what that was.

 

Luke rubbed his face. "You want to stop her from being a nun ? And what then Tom ? Leave her in disgrace when you go back home ? Or are you going to marry her when her family disowns her ? Are you just thinking with you dick again ?"

 

"I don't know Luke, okay ? I haven't thought about that, I just.. She just.. I don't know, I just can't stay away from her". He knew he was pouting now.

 

Luke shook his head. "That is the problem Tom, you forget to think ahead. You forget about consequences, and what about Lucy ?"

 

"Well what about Lucy Luke, what about her ?" Now Tom was the one pacing the floor.

 

Luke sighed. "You were supposed to get engaged when you got back Tom, remember ? Or have you forgot you have a girlfriend".

 

"No, I have a fucking accessory that you have bought, so why don't you go marry her". Tom’s voice was getting close to yelling now.

 

Ben looked like he was opting whether to leave as Lukes voice was getting rather loud too. "I never said you actually had to marry her, did I ? But you was in on this from the beginning Tom".

 

"Well, sometimes things changes and Lucy don't seem to get that it is not real". Tom was yelling now, the vein in his neck bulging.

 

But Luke was not backing down. "Well, maybe if you hadn't fucked her, it might have been easier to keep it professional, but as usual you were thinking with the wrong head".

 

Tom groaned, Luke was right this time. It had been a mistake, it has just been so much easier, and he had thought that maybe it could evolve into something real.

 

"And by the way I talked to Lucy, she is flying down here. She should be her later tonight. We are pushing up the engagement, a surprise visit in Rome seams like a great occasion". Luke said


	11. Lucy.. the fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s fiance Lucy shows up

Luke was relieved that Ben had called him, at least someone here was thinking straight around here.

Tom was his friend as well as his client and her cared about him a lot. But for a very intelligent man Tom could sometimes be really stupid, especially around women.

 

That was why he had set up the relationship with Lucy. She was a perfect match for him to be seen with, beautiful, well bred, she knew how to work the media attention to her advantage as she came from a rich family bordering on royalty.

 

She had wanted to get into acting and Tom was her stepping stone for her to make connections. She was Tom's cover keeping him looking like the well behaved gentleman.

 

Then Tom did what Tom did best, he forgot his brain somewhere else and went and fucked Lucy, and apperantly he did that so well that she decided she wanted Tom for real.

 

Of course Luke knew about Tom’s taste for young innocent women. That was just not very good for his image, and Luke always feared he would go just that step to far.

 

He had saved his ass once in LA, when he was about to take a girl home who turned out to be just 17. Okay to Tom’s defence she had looked older and she had told him she was 23.

 

But this, this was bad, this could turn really sour. She was young enough to get some peoples knickers in a twist about it. He always told Tom to keep within 10 years age difference, especially if it was more than a quick fling, people could accept that.

 

On top of that, there was the going to be a nun thing. Yeah some of his fans might find it romantic and endearing, but it would be a pain with the media and he would definitely get a lot of heat in the Catholic countries.

 

No Luke had to stop this for Tom’s own sake, and for the young woman. She would just end up hurt when Tom lost interest and moved on as he always did.

 

Lucy was on her way, and they would talk some sense into Tom, and push the engagement up.

 

So Tom was acting up again. Seriously that man was trouble, but he was oh so handsome trouble, trouble that looked good on her arm and gave her the right connections.

 

And he was a great fuck too, when she could get him to comply. His work kept him away so much he would never find out that she had others, and she would keep those when they were married.

 

She didn't really cared that he had his little adventures. She knew he did, actually she preferred he did. Then he could go live out his kinky streak with some young thing that didn't mind his biting thing. She didn't care about it, as long as he didn't get caught.

 

"Hi darling, did you have a good flight ?" Luke met her in the lobby, kissing her on the cheek.

 

She smiled at him, at least Luke was good at getting Tom back in line. "No dreadful. Someone brought a stupid baby, screaming its little ugly head of".

 

"So sorry. Well Tom is in the suite, he is in a bad mood, and we need him to understand that the best thing is to push the engagement up and do it now instead". Luke said, as they walked to the elevator.

 

Lucy smiled at him. "Don't worry so much Luke. You know Tom, he will give in, as soon as you threaten him on his oh so precious career and reputation. He’ll give in, he always does".

 

"Hello again Ben, so nice to see you". Lucy turned on the million dollar smile and hugged Ben, as they walked into the suit.

Ben hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "Nice to see you to Lucy. Tom is in the bedroom, sulking on his bed".

 

She nodded and took of her coat, Ben took it from her and she sent him a dazzling smile. Uh she would love to get her hands on him, but she was a little unsure if she should persuade it or he was too loyal to Tom to fuck her.

 

"Hello handsome, I hear you are in a bad mood. Are you feeling better now I am here ?" Lucy walked into Toms bedroom.

 

He was laying on his bed and he groaned when he heard her. "Absolutely not Lucy, I would just like to be alone thank you".

 

"Tom that is no way to treat you beloved fiance is it now". She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

 

He propped himself up on his elbows, glaring at her. "You are neither beloved or my fiancee. I don't wanna do this anymore okay ?"

 

"No Tom, not okay. I am not done with you. It’s fine if you want to go fuck around, getting some young willing pussy, as long as you are careful, but this is stupid Tom. Is she really worth losing everything over ?" She says, her hand caressing his thigh.

 

He grinded his teeth and she could see his brain working. She knew he was gonna give in, all that really mattered to Tom was his image and his career. He had shown that again and again.

 

"You are tense darling, let me help you relax". Lucy grabbed his dick through his pants and leaned down to kiss ham.


	12. Truth revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria finds out the truth about Tom.. sort of

She slowly runs her fingers down her neck as she is waiting for Tom outside the bar. She is a bit sore where he bit her, and it is a little tender to the touch, but it also sends little jolts of pleasure through her as it reminds her of their night together.

 

Why isn't Tom here yet ? He should have been here half an hour ago, the other days he have been early. She starts to really worry and she hopes that nothing is wrong.

 

She waits for ten more minutes, then she decides to go to his hotel and look for him. She has a little money and she takes a taxi there, getting more and more nervous as she gets closer.

 

When she reaches the hotel she goes straight to the elevator and takes it up the the top floor. She hopes he is okay, maybe he is just like every other man in her life and has lost interest now when he has got what he wanted. She had feared it would happen, that her giving into him would be her downfall, but she couldn’t stop herself.

But she need to know, if he has in fact let her down, she knows she was right all along, men can't be trusted and she have made the right choice. No one but her Will ever need to know what happened.

She knocks on the door to his suite, but to her surprise the door is open by a man she doesn't know. He is slim, not as tall as Tom but almost and he wears glasses and a suit. He looks very professional.

For a moment she think she has knocked on the wrong door, but then she spotted Ben inside the room and she stutter. "Uh hi, is.. uhm is Tom here".

 

"You must be Aria. Hi I am Luke, Tom’s publicist and friend and yes Tom is here, come on in". He sighs and moves to the side to let her in.

 

She walks in and Ben sends her a nervous smile. "Uh hi again Aria, Tom is just getting dressed".

 

At that moment Tom comes walking out from his bedroom, he is buttoning the last buttons in his shirt. Then he looks up, surprise on his face. "Aria, you are here ?"

 

"You didn't come as promised Tom. I got worried about you". She looks at him, he doesn't look sick or hurt.

 

He rubs his neck. "Oh shit, I am so sorry darling. I have had a lot to do this morning, I didn't realise how late it was. I am sorry I was a no show".

 

She is about to say something, but then a woman walks out Toms bedroom. She is very beautiful and she is only wearing an expensive looking bathrobe. She looks at Aria curiously making her cringe. 

"Tommy baby, who is this ? Aren't you going to introduce me ? I am your fiance after all". The woman was clinging to Tom’s side, her hand running up his stomach under the shirt.

 

Aria feels a sharp pain in her chest, his fiancee ? And they had both come from his bedroom, him getting dressed, her in a bathrobe. He hadn't shown up because he was fucking his fiancee. It's like the floor is pulled from under her feet.

 

"I need to go". She turns around and run for the door, the tears stinging in her eyes. She is surprised how much it hurts.

As she reaches the door, she can hear Tom call out. "Aria wait, let me explain. It’s not what it looks like".

 

But she doesn't want to hear his excuses. She was right, men can't be trusted. She should never have let him touch her, but at least she knows she is making the right choice.

 

Aria don't know if he follows her, and she doesn't care. She is just running as fast as she can, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

 

"Fuck Luke, why on earth did you let her in ? You should have told her to wait and gotten me instead". Tom was screaming at his publicist.

 

Luke was just looking at him calmly. "It is best like this Tom, a clean cut, like pulling of a band aid. She can move on and so can you".


	13. Not single for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Finally stand up for himself

"No it isn't Luke, she thinks I am engaged and probably that I just fucked Lucy". He was devastated at how betrayed she had to be feeling.

 

Luke pointed to Lucy. "But you are engaged Tom, we are sending out the official notification later today".

 

"Now you listen to me for once Luke. I am saying no and putting my foot down. I am done with this, get it ? Change that press release to tell that we have broken up and get Lucy shipped back home or I swear to God I will fire you". He shouted.

 

Luke was about to say something, but then he just nodded. He was smart enough to see that Tom was serious and wouldn’t budge on this.

 

"You can't do that Tommy boy, I am not done with you". Lucy shrieked and grabbed his arm.

 

Tom pulled free from her grasp. "Don't call me that Lucy, and I am done with you. Go home to your lover, whichever one of them you prefer, and no Ben is not interested in taking my place, he is way too smart to go there".

 

He saw Ben snickering and send him a somewhat proud smile, before he runs out the door to find Aria.

 

Tom wasn’t as stupid as Lucy seemed to think, of course he know that she had other men, and he had seen the way she has been eyeing Ben since she arrived the day before.

 

She had to be going back towards the convent, but he didn’t know if she was walking or if she had taken a taxi, so he got into a taxi. If she was walking he would be there waiting when she got back.

 

He needed to get to her, to explain. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing her and he didn’t care about the trouble it might cause him.

 

As he reaches the church and convent he didn't know what to do. He didn’t know if she had arrived back or if she is out somewhere in the city and he couldn’t exactly just knock on the door and ask for her.

 

He was pacing outside the convent wall, when he with certainty heard her voice, and without thinking, he was climbing the 8 foot wall, luckily it was overgrown with ivy, giving him something to grab onto.

Aria had run for a while, but then got a taxi back. She was now walking around the little convent garden with Mia and Sabina, trying to forget the sight of that woman touching Tom.

 

"He is engaged to her ? I actually thought they had broken up since he was here without her. I am so sorry Aria". Mia said.

 

She shook her head. "I should have known, he is a man after all. At least now I know I have made the right choice".

 

At that moment they heard some commotion from the wall, and Tom dropped down next to them, cursing as he stumbled and then putting his hand over his mouth.

 

"Tom ? What on earth are you doing here ? You can't be here and I don't wanna talk to you". Aria said, looking around frightened.

 

"Well, we are going to talk, but first". He grabbed her and kissed her greedily, making Mia and Sabina gasp.

 

She was trying to catch her breath and Tom looked at the two younger girls. "Would you please excuse us ? I would like to speak privately with Aria".

 

"Of course, and I will try to make sure no one else is going out here". Mia said with a smile, and dragged Sabina with her inside.

 

"So do your fiance know you are here ?" She looked up at him. It hurt to look at him.

 

He cupped her chin in his large hand and looked into her eyes. "She is not my fiance. She was my girlfriend but it wasn't real. Do you understand ? I never had any feelings for her, it was just a cover".

 

"I think so Tom, but what was she doing in your room then and why did she say that she is your fiance ?" She was biting down on her lip.

 

His thumb graced her cheek. "She slept in my bed, but I slept on the couch. I was only in there to get my clothes. We were supposed to get engaged, and they tried to push me, but I have called it all of. It will be official later today that we have broken up".

 

"Oh so you are single, for real ?" She asked, feeling the butterflies erupt in her stomach.

 

He leaned down, kissing her lips softly, then he looked into her eyes. It felt like he was staring into her soul. "Not for long I hope".

 

"I.. I don't know Tom, what would you want me do ? I have nowhere else to go. I can't just leave the convent". Oh, she would love to just be with him, but that was not how the world worked.

 

He pulled her into him. "We will work that out darling. I promise you that, and I promise I won't let you down".

 

The butterflies was now doing a jitterbug or something like it and she was pressing herself into him.

 

"Darling, do people often come out in this garden ?" He was kissing her neck, whispering into her ear.

 

She knew what he wanted, and she should tell him no, but she just couldn’t say no to him. She was totally in his power. "No almost only very early or in the evening".

 

"That is good, because I believe they would get a very naughty show if they did". He pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply.

 

He pulled down her panties, before hoisting her up, and she folded her legs around his hips, as he was kissing and biting down her neck.

 

She had one hand laced in his hair and one entwined in the ivy on the wall, as he used one hand to open his pants and pull out his hard erection.

 

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a little scream, as he buried himself balls deep in her. Stopping for at second for her to adjust to him, before starting to move.

 

He was ravaging her neck and shoulder, while thrusting into her again and again. She was moaning, throwing her head back and he found her breast, holding her in place with one hand.

 

They were so caught up in one another, that they didn’t see Sabina watching them, an angry look on her face.

 

"Cum for me my angel". He whispered in her ear, and she felt herself come undone, crying out his name, holding onto him like a drowning man would hold on to a buoy.

 

And he cum with her, chanting her name like a prayer, then he just held her close, whispering against her neck. "I love you my angel".


	14. The devil in him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tells on Aria and Tom

Sabina was watching him fuck Aria from the shadows. She was burning up with jealousy. Why did that stuck up holy virgin, well okay not a virgin anymore apparently, but why did she get to fuck Tom Hiddleston ?

 

Aria was the one who chose to be here, she was all nun like and innocent, why had he chosen her ? She was burning with hate towards the older girl. She could taste the bile in her mouth.

 

Sabina didn’t feel that Aria deserved him. He was way to hot and sexy to be with such a boring girl. He should have someone fun, experienced and sexy, someone like her.

 

She turned around and walked away, contemplating how to get revenge on the other girl, to get her away from Tom.

 

"I have to go darling, there will probably be a lot of press to handle when the break up goes public". He is holding her close to him, gently stroking her back.

 

She looks up at him. "I understand Tom. As long as you are mine, everything will be fine. Are you truly mine ?"

 

"I am, truly with all I am. I don't know what you done to me, but I don't want any other woman". And he knows it is the truth. He can actually see himself settling down with her.

 

She cups his cheek with her small hand and he leans into her touch. "And I am yours, now and always".

 

His heart flutters at her words, and he knows that he is smiling like an idiot, but he doesn't care. She is everything that matters, and he need to figure out how the get her out from the convent.

 

"I am filming tomorrow, but we should be done early, can you meet me at 4 pm ? I promise to be there". He looks at her.

 

She smiles at him, her voice sounds happy. "Of course, I can't wait to see you again my love".

 

"See you tomorrow my angel. Please don't fly away in the meantime". He says with a little grin, kissing her softly.

 

Then he climbs back over the high wall, and she waves at him just before he jumps down on the outside.

 

He hurries back to the hotel, hoping Luke has done as he was told. Tom don't really wanna fire him, but he will have to if he haven't gotten rid of Lucy.

 

She is smiling way to much for a nun, but it doesn't matter, she is never going to be a nun, she can't, she needs to be with Tom.

 

When she thought he didn't care about her it had hurt so much, the thought of being without him hurt. She didn't want to live her life like that.

 

And she trusted him, trusted that woman didn't mean anything to him and that he wanted to be with her, that he was truly hers.

 

She walked inside, almost skipping to her cell, but outside her door Sabina was waiting, looking grim.

 

"Hi Sabina is something wrong ? You look upset". Aria stopped, looking at the younger girl.

 

Sabina smiled, but it was a malicious smile. "Oh, I am not, but you ought to be, the mother superior wants to see you right now".

 

"Okay". She swallowed, why did she want to see her ? She walked down towards the mother superiors office, Sabina following her.

 

She knocked on the oak door, and heard a come in, so she opened the door. Sabina followed her inside, Aria looked at the old nun. "You wanted to see me mother superior ?"

 

"I am afraid I have heard some quite disturbing rumours my dear, that you are having relations with a man". The mother superior was looking at her, clearly wanting an answer.

 

Sabina stepped forward. "I am not even sure he is a man. He might be the devil. I saw them doing unspeakable depraved things".

 

So it was Sabina who had told on her, she thought. Not understanding why someone would be that cruel.

 

"What do you mean ?" The mother superior is looking at Sabina, like she doesn't really believe her.

 

Sabina looks scared and Aria almost has a fit of giggles when the younger girl crosses her chest. "Oh I couldn't speak of such things, but make her remove her dress and you will see".

 

"I am afraid, I have to ask you to remove your dress". The mother superior is looking sadly at her.

 

Aria bit her lip, this was bad, her body was still covered in Tom’s bite marks, but she has no choice, and she pulls of her dress. The mother superior gasps and makes a cross over her heart.

 

Aria looked down, what will happen now ? "I don't think we need any further evidence Aria, I am so very disappointed in you".

 

The old nun picks up the phone, Aria is too stunned, to caught up in her own thoughts to hear what she is saying.

 

Then she puts down the phone and clear her throat. "Aria, you can't stay here after this, your father is coming for you".

 

Aria wants to scream, not her father, just throw me out on the street. But she know it would be to no avail and she just nods, feeling tears running down her face, she will probably never see Tom again.


	15. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria is collected

She was looked up in her cell, waiting for her father to collect her and bring her home to their villa in Sicily.

 

This was expected, but she was still devastated. She was never going to see Tom again and she was going back to her father now even in disgrace, her life was going to be hell.

 

There was a small knock on the door and she heard Mia's voice through the door. "Aria are you okay ? I am so sorry, I didn't know she would do that, she was jealous because she wanted Tom".

 

"It is not your fault Mia, but can you do me a favour ?" She was not angry with Mia, not even really angry with Sabina. She was the one who has been doing the wrong thing.

 

She hoped that through Mia she could at least let Tom know what happened. "Of course Aria, what can I do ?"

 

"I am supposed to meet Tom tomorrow at 4 pm in front of the bar. Can you go tell him goodbye from me and explain ?" She asked through the door.

 

Was he going to be upset ? Would he miss her ? Mia's voice was eager. "I promise you I will be there, he needs to know. He will probably come to rescue you".

 

"I don't think so, but if he should say something about doing something stupid like that, please tell him not to. My father is a very dangerous man". No Tom couldn't go after her.

 

——————————————————————

"Hi Aria, long time no se little one". A huge man walked into her cell a couple of hours later.

 

His name was Tony, and he worked for her father, she had known him all her life and he was one of the few nice people in her life. She hugged him. "Hi Tony, so he sent you".

 

"Yeah, he is busy, and he knows you wont fight me to bad". Tony laughed, but her father was right.

 

She picked up her bags and turned toward him. "Guess we better get going then".

 

"Come on little one, it is going to be nice having you around again. You weren't meant to be locked up in here". Tony slipped an arm around her shoulder, and she knew it was to make sure she wouldn't ran away.

 

In the limo taking them to the helicopter he looked at her. "So you went and found yourself a boyfriend after all or did you really have relations with the devil as the mother superior insisted ?"

 

"He is British so dad will probably think him the devil too, but the mother superior is just an old prude. She totally flipped because he left a few uhh love bites on me". She didn't know what else to call it.

 

Tony shook his head. "I am so sorry little one, but your father is already furious because you are not married. This is going to make him see red, I hope no one knows who your English lover is. For his sake".

 

She sat in silence. Would her father hurt Tom if he found out ? Would he even kill him, it wouldn't be the first man he had made disappear. Her father was a mafia boss and if people got in his way they tended to disappear.

 

She wouldn't tell her father Tom's identity no matter what. He could hit her or threaten her, but she wouldn't let him hurt Tom.

 

——————————————————————

When they finally reached her home she was locked up in her room. Waiting for her father to have time to talk with her, and she threw herself on the bed and cried.

 

A couple of hours later her father entered. He sat down and looked at her. "So you decided to throw away your virtue to some english devil, I am so disappointed in you Aria".

 

"Sorry to be a disappointment father, but I didn't throw anything away. I gave it to the man I love". She said sitting up on her bed.

 

Her father shook her head. "My daughter is not marrying an Englishman. I am finding you a good Catholic man, hopefully someone will still want you".

 

"No father, I don't want to be married. I don't want to be with any other man". The thought made her feel nauseous.

 

Her father stood up. "You will, if you don't do as you are told. I will find your lover and I will make you watch as I kill him".

 

When her father left she threw herself back down on the bed crying. She had to do it, she couldn't risk her father finding out who Tom was.


	16. Vincenzo 'The butcher' Camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Aria ?

When Tom arrived outside the bar he found Aria’s friend, what was her name ? Mia waiting, looking rather upset and nervous. "Hi Mia ? Where is Aria ?"

 

"I am so sorry Tom, Sabina was jealous, and she went to the mother superior to rip you apart". Mia looked almost in tears.

 

Tom felt his heart sink, did they still punished novices in the convent ? "Where is she Mia ? Is she okay ?"

 

"She is gone Tom, her father picked her up last night. She has gone home to Sicily, she told me to tell you she is sorry and to say goodbye". Mia looked at him.

 

He bit his lip hard, he just wanted to scream, but that wouldn't help. He had to keep his cool and find a solution. "Do you know where she live ? Or her last name ?"

 

"Her last name is Camino, her father is some big shot, that is all I know. But she told me that you can't to after her, her father is dangerous". Mia looked at him.

 

He shook his head. "I don't care, I am going to get her. I can't let her just disappear like that".

 

"Good luck Tom, I hope everything goes well, but be carefull". Mia smiled at him, then she turned and ran back to the convent.

 

He got a taxi back to the hotel, barging into Ben’s room. "Ben I am sorry, but we have to take a break in filming. I need to go to Sicily right now".

 

"What the hell Tom why ? What happened ?" Ben looked up at him from the book he was reading.

 

Tom went to the table and grabbed his lap top. "Someone told on her to the mother superior, and now her father has taken her back to Sicily. I need to go get her Ben".

 

"Do you think that is a good idea Tom ? Do you even know where to find her ?" Ben put down his book .

 

Tom looked up. "I have to Ben. I love her. She is the only one I ever want. I know that her last name is Camino and her father is some big shot in Sicily. I should be able to find her".

 

"That name sounds familiar. I am pretty sure I read it somewhere, but I don't know how common it is". Ben walked over and grabbed the laptop.

 

Tom started pacing the floor while Ben was searching, after a while he sighed deeply and leaned back looking at Tom. "Sorry to tell you, but you are in deep trouble Tom. I won't recommend going to Sicily. What I would recommend is leaving Italy as fast as possible".

 

"What is it Ben ? What did you find out ?" Tom walked over, wondering why Ben actually looks scared.

 

Ben pointed to the screen. "Her father is Vincenzo 'the butcher' Camino and he didn't earn that name by selling meat. We are talking a real life mafiosa, one of the most dangerous men in italy Tom and you fucked his sweet little girl. What do you think he thinks about that ?"

 

"Well he probably ain't to happy with me, but I have to go Ben. I can't lose her, can you get me a ticket ?" He went back into his own room to pack.

 

Ten minutes later Ben walked into his room with a bag in his hand. "Hurry up, I have helicopter waiting for us ready to take off as soon as we get there".

 

"For us ? Ben you are not coming, you just told me it was bordering on suicide. I can't let you go with me". He shook his head.

 

Ben just walked to the door. "I am not arguing Tom. I am going with you and that is final".

 

"I can't say anything to change your mind, can I ?" Tom looked at him and Ben shook his head.

 

Aria was walking around the big house. Her father knew she wouldn’t run away, she wasn’t risking him finding Tom.

 

This was her nightmare, this was why she chose the convent, to get away from her father and his business. From the fact that he wanted to marry her of as a price to some business connection.

 

She was thinking about Tom, wondering what he was doing. She missed him so badly, but she knew that he was lost to her forever.

 

There was nothing to do but forget it and hope her father would at least find her a man that would treat her good.


	17. Her husband to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning chapter contains rape attemp

"So have you heard the news Aria ? Your father has decided to marry you of to me". Tommy, the young man she had run from back then and who was now working for her dad, smirked at her.

 

Aria wanted to scream, her father almost couldn't have picked a worse man for her to marry. "I rather die than marry you".

 

"Ouch, that was hard, but on the other hand you also preferred fucking some english scumbag instead of me". He grabbed her arm, pulling her into him.

 

She whimpered as his fingers dug into her arm. He had tried pressuring her into sex back then and actually almost forced himself on her, but they had been interrupted.

 

"Maybe I won't wait for our wedding night, as you have already been deflowered I don't think anyone would mind". He grabbed her breast squeezing it hard.

 

She whimpered again, wondering if killing herself was really that much of a sin in the given circumstances ? A life with Tommy was probably worse than hell.

 

His hand slid down to grab her between her legs. "I heard the mother superior thought you were fornicating with the devil, so tell me what did he do to you".

 

"It is none of your business Tommy, let me go". She tried to squirm away from his hand. She definitely wasn’t going to tell him anything.

 

His hand slid further in between her legs. "Maybe he fucked that tight little ass you are always wriggling about. I think I will do that, hard and long, actually I might do that right now".

 

He slammed her down on the table, pulling down her panties. She was screaming and trying to get free, but he was to strong and she started crying as she heard him open his pants.

 

"Oh this is gonna feel so good for me baby, probably not so much for you". One hand is holding her down, the other one is spreading her legs.

 

She was crying hard now. She was so scared, the thought of what he was about to do made her sick. "Please Tommy don't".

 

"Shut up bitch, if you can give it up for some english devil, then you can give it up to me to". She could feel him pressing against her now, trying to enter her.

 

As he couldn’t get it in right away, he spat on her, twirling his finger around her tight hole. Then he pressed his thumb in, making her scream with pain.

 

"You like it hard don't you bitch, like getting it in your ass". His voice evil and harsh. She was crying from the pain and from knowing he wasn’t going to stop.

 

Then she heard footsteps on the stairs and Tony’s voice. "Aria, are you in here little one ? Your father wants you to join him for dinner".

 

"Oh shit, you don't breathe a word about this. I happen to know who your lover is, and if you tell on me I will let daddy know about Tom". Tommy let go of her and put his clothes back on fast.

 

She pulled up her panties, trying to dry away her tears. How does Tommy know ? She calls out. "I am coming now Tony".

 

"Don't think I am done with you darling, I will be back to fuck that delectable ass later". Tommy said with a smirk, and she ran out the room.

 

"How do you plan to go about this Tom ? We can't just walk into his villa and take her with us". Ben said as they had just exited the helicopter.

 

Tom breathed in deeply. "To be honest Ben, I don't know. I haven't really thought that far".

 

"For God's sake Tom, sometimes I really start wondering if you are as clever as people tend to believe". Ben was shaking his head. Tom should learn to think before he acts.

 

Tom gave him a glare, huffing at him. "I thought we started with finding the villa and check out the security. Then we make a plan".

 

"Well let's do that then". Ben put on his backpack and they started walking down the road, towards where the villa should be.

 

"Well at least the security isn't that bad, mostly just out front". Tom whispered to Ben.

 

They were standing in the garden of the villa. They had crawled up the cliffs from the beach, as the front of the house was gated.

 

She was in there and he needed to get to her. The longing was a throbbing physical pain and he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

Then he saw her, in a window on the second floor and without thinking, he was making his way to the house.

 

"Tom what are you doing ? Stop Tom". Ben whispered behind him, trying to catch his arm, but Tom was to fast and he missed.

He reached the house and started to climb the drain pipe. He needed to get to her now. "Sorry Ben, I need her to know I haven't let her go".


	18. Heroes and a bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes bad

She was pacing her room, afraid Tommy would come back and rape her. She was still hurting from his finger invading her and the idea of him doing the same with his dick made her want to throw up.

 

And she was wondering how on earth he knew about Tom ? And if he might go to her father with that knowledge after all ?

 

Aria was standing in her own thoughts when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around, ready to fight with all she got. "Don't touch me".

 

"Wow, relax darling, it's just me". Tom took a step back, surprised at her reaktion.

 

She just stared at him, how could he be there ? Then she threw herself around his neck. "Oh God Tom. I thought I would never see you again".

 

"I couldn't let you disappear like that Aria. I love you and you are mine, I am here to get you back". He brushed the hair from her face and kisses her.

 

He couldn’t be there, it was to dangerous and she couldn’t leave with him, she just wanted to cry. "I love you to Tom, but you need to leave right now. It is way to dangerous for you here".

 

"To late for that my dearest wife to be, to late for that". Tommy said as he entered the room, pointing a gun at them.

 

Tom instinctively pushed her in behind him, wanting to protect her and Aria said. "Tommy don't, please don't. He is leaving now, I am all yours"

 

"No can't do sweetie. I will make you watch as I put him down like the dog he is. Only problem is whether I make him watch, as I fuck you pretty little ass first". Tommy said.

Tom was growling deep in his chest, and she could hear on his breathing that he was beyond angry and she was afraid he would launch himself at Tommy.

 

Tommy just smirked. "Oh this one is a dirty little bitch, but I guess you already know. You should have heard her scream for more when I stuck my finger in her ass earlier".

 

"You disgusting scumbag, keep your dirty hands of her". Tom screamed, ripping himself from her grasp and launching himself at Tommy.

 

She saw the flash from the gun first, then she heard the loud bang and she screamed, the bullet hit Tom in the chest, throwing him back on the floor.

 

She went for Tommy, wanting to hurt him, but he just grabbed her. "And now when your lover is dead, we can get on with the fucking my dear".

 

As she struggled against him, she suddenly spotted Ben on the balcony. He was signalling her to get Tommy closer to him. She tried to wave him away, not wanting him to get hurt too.

 

But he was signalling her again and she suddenly grabbed Tommy, throwing him of balance by janking him towards her and then pushing him with all her might, making him stumble backwards toward Ben.

 

"You shouldn't have". Tommy raised the gun, pointing at her, but Ben grabbed him from behind, trying to get the gun from him.

 

Aria didn’t know what to do, suddenly as they struggled, Tommy slipped. The gun went off and he fell over the balcony railing, hitting the stones below with a sickening sound.

 

"Tom ? Tom please stay with me". She threw herself down beside Tom as Ben tumbled in from the balcony, blood splattered on his shirt.


	19. Making daddy proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once her father is proud

"Tom ? Tom please, don't be dead, you can't be dead". She was feeling like her heart has been ripped from her chest. She didn’t think she could live if he was dead.

 

The bullet hit him in the left side of the chest, and she knew what that meant. He was probably long gone already. She was crying so much she nearly couldn’t breathe.

 

"Get your lazy ass of the floor Hiddles, you are scaring the poor girl". Ben was nudging him with his foot, looking rather impatien.

 

Aria looked at him rather confused, about to tell him to leave Tom alone, but then Tom started to cough and breathed in deeply.

 

He sat up slowly, his chest hurt like hell. "Relax will you, do you know how fucking much it hurts to get shot ?"

 

"Well, actually yes, and you don't see me on the floor crying about it". He realised that Ben was cradling his shoulder, and there was blood down his shirt.

 

He jumped up, catching his breath from the pain, hurrying over to Ben. "Fuck Ben, he got you. How bad is it ?"

 

"I think it went clean through the shoulder, but I better get it looked at". He said, pulling a face.

 

Aria was clearing her throat and he turned towards her. "How are you not dead Tom ?"

 

He pulled off his shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest underneath. He was happy Tommy didn't go for his head. "I was told it would be dangerous, so I thought I better be safe".

 

"Fuck Tom you scared me so much, I thought you were dead". She threw herself at him hugging him tightly. It made him whimper, it really did hurt.

 

He kissed her softly. They could hear voices outside, Ben glanced down. "I am sorry to tell you, but your fiancee is dead".

 

"I am not, thank you so much Ben, you saved me from a fate worse than death". She smiled at him. Tom was happy that the creep was gone for good.

 

Tom was looking at her. "Come with me darling, please I love you and I can't be without you".

 

"I can't Tom, my father would kill you. You need to go now, before you are found". She tried to push him towards the door, but he wouldn’t go.

 

The door opened and Tony stepped in with his gun raised. Tom sighed and tried to pull her out of the way, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Tom, Tony won’t hurt me".

 

"Are you alright little one ? What happened ?" He looked at her, eyeing Tom and Ben suspiciously.

 

She stepped forward. "Tommy came here to rape me. Tom and Ben tried to protect me, and he shot them, in the struggle he slipped and fell".

 

"I never liked that boy, he always looked at you funny. But your friends are in trouble, your father is on his way". Tony said.

 

"Please Tony, get them out. It would mean the world to me to get them out safe". She looked at him pleading.

 

Tony nodded and opened the door. "I will do it for you Aria, this way gentlemen and fast".

 

"Go with Tony, he will get you out safely. You can trust him. Goodbye Tom". She grabbed him and kissed him gently.

 

He shook his head. "This is not goodbye my angel. I will be back to pick you up. I am not letting you go".

 

"That one is so stubborn you should think he was italian". Tony mumbled leading the way.

 

When they were gone Aria threw herself on the bed, waiting for her father to arrive. She didn’t have to wait for long.

 

"What happened Aria ? Why is Tommy lying dead below your balcony ?" Her father barged in with a couple of his goons.

 

She sat up looking at him. "Because he came in here, trying to rape me and I pushed him".

 

"That's my girl, your father is proud. I will take care of it". He smiled at her and left the room.

 

Aria shook her head. Leave it to daddy to be proud of her for killing someone, even though she was happy he was dead and kind of wished she had done it.

 

"Thank you Tony". Ben smiled at the big man, as he lead them out to the road, without him they would have never gotten out.

 

Tony shook his head. "I did it for Aria. She is a good girl and she clearly loves that skinny english bastard. But don't come back, for your own sake".

 

"Can't promise you that, sorry. But that is the love of my life in there, and I am not giving up on her". Tom said shaking Tony’s hand.

 

Tony shook his head again, looking at Benedict. "He really is exceptionally stubborn that one, or just really stupid".

 

"Yeah your right, unfortunately for his own good he is". Ben answered with a smirk, getting a glare from Tom in return.

 

They left, walking briskly to the rented car. Then driving to the nearest city, to find a hospital and a place to stay for the night.

 

Ben was watching Tom as he drove, they only just escaped with their lives tonight, but he know that nothing will keep Tom from going back. He really is to stubborn for his own good.


	20. Going back in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gods back to talk to her father

"Are you okay Ben ?" He looked at Ben sitting in the bed, his arm in a sling to protect his shoulder.

 

Luckily the bullet went through without hitting anything, and it was easily fixed. But he needed to keep it still for some time. Tom had a bend rib where the bullet had hit the vest and a big black bruise.

 

Ben sighed. "I am okay Tom, but I wished you wouldn't go or at least let me come".

 

"No you are staying here, and I am going Ben. As I said, I need to be with her. I will try to talk to her father, maybe he can be reasoned with". Tom said grabbing his wallet and phone.

 

Ben shook his head. "You really are stubborn or stupid, maybe both Tom. Please be careful".

 

"I will Ben. I'll call you in two hours, if I don't call, well then you better notify Luke". He shrugged and left.

 

He walked down to the rental car, breathing in deeply. He had realised that stealing her away wasn’t the right way to go. They would have to hide forever and that would be nearly impossible for him.

 

No he needed to go talk to her father, man to man, make him understand that Tom was serious about his daughter.

 

Aria was sitting in her room. She was happy Tommy was gone, she wouldn't have to marry him and she was happy she had seen Tom again, had a chance to say goodbye.

 

And now she had something, something she just realised, that would make it almost impossible for her father to marry her of.

 

But she wished she could be with Tom, especially now, and after he had come for her she knew he loved her for real. He was ready to risk his life for her.

 

He parked outside the gate and walked up to the intercom, pressing the button, waiting for the voice. "Yes, who is it".

 

"Tom Hiddleston to see Mr. Camino regarding his daughter". He said, trying not to sound nervous.

 

"Come in". The gate opens with a buzzing sound, and Tom walked in, knowing that he might very well be walking to his own execution.

 

He walked up the the front door, and the door was opened, Tom smiled. "Well hello again Tony".

 

"You got to be the most stubborn man I have ever met and one of the most fearless, but I am still debating if it is stupidity". Tony shook his head.

 

Tom shrugged. "Might just be stupidity, but as I said, she is the love of my life, without her my life doesn't matter".

 

"Well good luck. She deserves a man who truly loves her and who can care for her, and I think you fit that". Tony said with a smile.

 

"Thank you Tony". Tom said, before following the big man into the living-room.

 

Tony left, her father was standing in the middle of the room and two men are flanking the doors. He has no way out. "Mr. Camino I presume, thanks for talking to me".

 

"So you are the english devil who has defiled my daughter". Her father was staring at him, Tom could easily see this was a dangerous man, a very dangerous man.

 

He kept his voice calm and steady, it would be a mistake to show this man fear. "I wouldn't put it that way, but yes I am the one who loves your daughter".

 

"You are either a very stupid or very brave man to come here alone and unarmed, don't you know who I am ?" Her father looked at him with a cold stare.

 

Tom nodded and held his gaze. "So I have been told, and yes I know who you are, but I don't wish to live without Aria".

 

"That is easily arranged". Her father clapped his hands and Tom felt his legs getting kicked from under him by a hard blow to the back, sending him to his knees, something hard and cold pressed to the back of his head.

 

He knew it was a gun, he closed his eyes, so this was it, at least it would be fast and pain free he assumed.

 

"You shouldn't have come back when you just got away yesterday. Yes, I know you were here yesterday, and it was stupid, very stupid to come back. Kill him". Tom waited for the inevitable.


	21. Her surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria has an ace up her sleeve

"Aria you better get downstairs right now if you want to try and save that stupid boyfriend of yours. He is talking to your father in the living room". Tony busted into her room.

 

Oh God, Tom had come back and tried to talk to her father. He would no doubt kill him. She had to get down there. "Thanks Tony".

 

She ran down the stair as fast as she could. When she reached the living room she heard her father give the order to kill him, and she screamed. "No daddy stop".

 

"Aria, go outside please. I don't want you to watch this". Her father had held up his hand to stop the execution.

 

Tom was kneeling on the floor, his head bend as one of her father's goons pressed a gun to the back of his head. "No father, please you can't hurt him".

 

"And why can't I hurt him Aria ? I don't take lightly to men touching my only daughter". She knew that one nod from her father would be the end of Tom.

 

But she had an ace up her sleeve, something she was almost sure her father couldn't ignore. "Because you don't want your grandchild to be fatherless, do you ?”

Toms head snapped up, earning him a slap on the head with the hilt of the gun. His eyes caught hers and she nodded, he smiled and she saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

 

"What ? Are you telling me you went and got yourself pregnant by this fool ?" Her father screamed.

 

She walked over and pushed the gun away from Tom, helping him up. His arms was around her instantly. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying dad".

 

"Well I can't very well kill him then, can I ?" Her father sighed, waving off his goons.

 

Aria threw herself around her father's neck, kissing his cheek. "Thank you daddy, thank you so much".

 

"I am still not liking it. He is still british, but at least he got some balls coming here". Her father smiled at her.

 

Then he walked over to Tom. "Well then young man, I hope you are going to make a honest woman out of my daughter and marry her before she is showing".

 

"I definitely do sir, I will do anything for her". Tom smiled and Aria snuggled into his side. 

 

Her father nodded. "Then we have a wedding to plan, as you two kids probably want to go back to Rome as fast as possible so Tom kan get on with his movie, and yes Aria I am well aware of who he is".

 

Aria couldn't help but giggle, her father was actually a big Marvel fan, and she hugged Tom as her father left.

That had been a very close call, Tom had really thought it was his last moment, when Aria had saved him.

 

"Is it true ? Are you.. ? Are we really having a baby ?" He looked at her, it was a bit overwhelming, but he was happy.

 

She looked up at him and nodded. "I haven't seen a doctor yet, but I am 6 days late, and I am never late, so I am pretty sure".

 

"I better go call Ben. I promised to call him and he is probably nervous. I need to call Luke to and my mother, they need to get here before the wedding". He said.

 

She breathed in deeply. "Tom are you okay with this ? Or are you just doing so my father won't kill you ?"

 

"Don't worry darling, it will be my pleasure and honor. Actually, I better do this right". He went down on one knee in front of her, holding her hand.

 

And he was serious, he probably would have proposed soon anyway, especially if she was pregnant. He knew she was the love of his life, so why wait ? "Aria you are my angel, I want to spend my life with you. Will you please marry me ?"

 

"Of course Tom, more than anything". She smiled happily and he he got up and kissed her softly.

 

He took her hand and kissed her ring finger. "I promise you I will get you the most beautiful ring".

 

Then he went outside to make all the phone calls needed to get his family and friends there for the wedding.


	22. Making the calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom calls Ben, his mom and Luke

"Oh God finally Tom, are you even realising how nervous I have been ?" Ben’s voice sounded after a single ring.

 

Tom had an idea, Ben was very good at being worried. "Relax, it went well. I was a whole second away from getting my brains blown out".

 

"Sounds very reassuring, but what now ?" Ben asked and Tom thought he could give him the whole story when they were face to face.

 

What would Ben say to the news ? "Well we have a wedding to plan Ben, her father have given his permission".

 

"A wedding ? You married ? Oh God Luke is going to blow something, are you sure Tom ? Have you really thought this through ?" Ben sounded nervous.

 

Tom sighed, he knew he would get that reaction a lot. People just would have to see that he was changed, he had just needed to meet the right woman.

 

"Yes Ben, and it is not like I have so much of a choice. I am going to be a father, I need to do the right thing". He scratched his neck, it is still a bit much.

 

Ben gasps out loud. "For the love of whatever, Tom why on earth wouldn't you make sure that didn't happen ? Oh shit don't call Luke, he will have a fucking heart attack".

 

"Well, he just have to deal with it. I am not a kid. I am old enough, and I know she is the one Ben. I just know it". He is starting to feel stubborn.

 

Ben sighed. "Congratulations Tom. I hope you are right. I hope you are going to be happy. I hope you are both going into this with your eyes open, it is going to be a big change for both of you".

 

"I know, and I know it ain't all gonna be easy, but we can do it. I know it, see you later Ben, I need to call Luke and my mother". He hung up.

 

Next he called his mother, at least he was sure she would be happy. She wanted him to settle down. "Mom hi, I have big news for you".

 

"Well, hi Thomas, I heard you broke it of with that woman Lucy. Honestly I am so happy to hear that, she wasn't right for you". His mother said, but Tom already knew she felt like that.

 

He breathed in deeply, suddenly nervous about telling her. "Mom, you need to get the familie and come to Sicily. I am getting married and I am going to be a father".

 

"Oh God Thomas, really, finally. I am so happy my boy…. It is not Lucy is it ?" His mother said, he could hear she was tearing up.

 

He chuckled, his mother would love Aria, even though she might think she is a bit young. "No mother, her name is Aria. I met her in Rome and she is an angel".

 

"I can't wait to meet her Thomas. I know she must be something special, I see who can come and get back to you, okay ?" His mother said.

 

He smiled happily. "Thank you mother, just let me know how many and I will take care of tickets and hotels. Talk to you soon mom".

 

The last call was going to be the worst. Luke wa definitely going to flip. It would be a nightmare for him, everyone would be able to see he was with Aria when he was supposed to be with Lucy.

 

"Yes Tom, please tell me that it is not more trouble ?" Luke picked up, sounding a bit tired.

 

Tom cleared his throat, not knowing where to start. "You better get back here Luke, or actually to Sicily, and you better bring my lawyer".

 

"Oh God Tom, what ? Are you in trouble with the law ?" Luke was sounding like he was about to get a heart attack.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. "No Luke, the mafia actually, or Aria's dad to be truthful. Ben got himself shot, but he is okay, just the shoulder".

 

"For fucks sake Tom. I told you that girl would bring you trouble. I am happy Ben is not my problem, but at least that means you are done with this stupidity, right ?" Luke said.

Tom couldn’t help chuckling. "Uhh sorry Luke, but I am about to marry her. That's why I need you here".

 

"Tom no, stop ! You can't, everyone will know you moved on before you and Lucy where over, and she is so young too. This will look so bad Tom". Luke was talking very fast now.

 

Tom shrugged, mostly to himself. "Well you might be right but it would look at lot worse not marrying her. Luke, she is pregnant, I am going to be a father".

 

When Luke didn’t answer Tom was worried that Luke might actually have had a heart attack.

 

"Shit, you are killing me here Tom, literally. This is going to be hell. I hope you know what you are doing. This will be hard, so very hard, and just love won't be enough to get you through". Luke said.

 

Tom groaned, he was 35 years old not 20. He was a grown man. He knows this would take work and commitment, but he knew they would be able to do this. "Just do what you need and get here Luke".

 

"See you soon Tom, and please stay out of trouble". Luke sighed and hung up, Tom breathed in deeply, at least that part was done now.


	23. Meeting his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s mother and sister arrives

"Are you okay darling ? You look so nervous". Tom put his arm around her and looked her in the eyes. It was three days later and his Mother and younger sister were coming to have lunch with them, to meet her.

 

And she was nervous, what if his family didn’t like her ? What if they thought he was getting forced ? Which he kind of was and she was still a little afraid that he wouldn't have done this if her father hadn't threatened him.

 

But she loved him so much and she just wanted to be with him. "I am just a little nervous about meeting your mother. What if she doesn't like me ?"

 

"Don't worry love, my mother will absolutely love you". He pulled her into him and kissed her softly, and she forgot everything else.

 

She really hoped that he was right. It was enough that her own family was troublesome, it would be so nice to have a nice normal family to relate to.

 

Her father was at a meeting and wouldn't join them, but he would be home for tea later to meet them and she really hoped that he would behave and not scare Tom’s family.

 

The doorbell rang and they went out into the hall, Tony opened the door saying. "Welcome Mr Cumberbatch, Mrs Hiddleston, Miss Hiddleston".

 

"Thanks Tony and please say Ben". Ben said walking inside. He had picked up Toms mother and sister at the airport.

 

Tom walked over, smiling happily. "Hi mom, hi Emma. I hope you had a good flight".

 

"Oh Thomas dearest. Yes, we had and we are so happy to be here". They both hugged him tightly and he smiled happily hugging them back.

 

Aria thought his mom looked really sweet and his sister looked a lot like Tom, his mother looked at her. "And you must be Aria, ain't you the prettiest little thing I ever saw".

 

"Oh thank you, it is so wonderful to meet Tom's family Mrs Hiddleston". She said blushing a bit, not sure what to do, but they both came over and hugged her warmly.

 

"Please call me Diana my dear". His mother said warmly, and Aria nodded happily.

 

Aria walked over to the doors into the dining room. "Please come this way, lunch will be served shortly".

 

They all followed her into the room, sitting down on the couches in one corner, they had been put there to sit and talk on while you waited for the food to be served.

 

"So brother dear, tell me how you and Aria met each other. Because mom didn't know anything". His sister Emma said.

 

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well you might as well hear it from me first. Ben and I went to see and old convent church one morning and I heard someone sing like an angel. I needed to see her and she looked like an angel too. Luckily for me we ran into her in the evening when she was chaperoning some younger girls, because I couldn't stop thinking about her". Tom said squeezing her hand.

 

His mother smiled happily and Emma said. "So why were you singing in an convent church ?"

 

"I was supposed to be a nun, actually I was only a few weeks from taking my vows when I met Tom". She said blushing.

 

His mother looked a bit shocked and sent Tom a disapproving glance, but smiled at Aria, Emma shrugged. "Sounds like you were about to make a mistake then".

 

"I most definitely was, luckily Tom showed me before it was to late". She said, looking at him lovingly.

 

They talked for about twenty minutes, and Aria started to relax. His mother and sister were actually really nice and easy to talk to, just like Tom.

 

"I will go check on the lunch, excuse me for five minutes". Aria smiled and got up. She didn't really need to check, but she thought Tom might want five minutes alone with his mother and sister.

 

"Oh Thomas my dear, she is so sweet and so very beautiful. But she was supposed to be a nun, I really hope you behaved yourself". His mother said a bit stern.

 

Tom blushed, while Ben tried to contain a giggle and Emma said dryly. "Mom he got her pregnant, do you really think he behaved ?"

 

"Emma ! I hate to ask you my son, but how old is she ? Because she looks really young". His mother was looking at him.

 

He breathed in deeply, he had known the question would come. "She is young mum, and I know that some people will make a big deal out of it, but she is the love of my life".

 

"How old is she Thomas ?" His mother was looking sternly at him now, not letting him dodge the question.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, he really needed his family to accept this, he would take enough hits from the public. "She is 22 mom and she will be 23 soon".

 

"Poor Luke, this must have him working overtime, but you know what Thomas, if you are sure and you are happy, then I wont judge. I hope you will be forever happy my dear". His mother said.

 

Emma nodded and Tom smiled. "Thank you mom and I really think we will, I have never felt this way before".


	24. Cold feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the wedding

The next couple of days went by in a haze, there was so much to prepare, so much to do.

 

Aria’s father got the wedding of his dreams, she didn't care about the food or the cake or who came, as long as she got Tom, as long as he would be hers forever.

 

And Tom didn't really seem to mind either, as long as he had his friends and family there he was happy.

 

She was happy that her father had put on his best behaviour and treated Tom’s guests with the utmost respect.

 

She was very much looking forward to their wedding night, as her father wouldn't accept any physical contact beside kissing, even though, he of course knew she wasn't a virgin.

 

Luke had advised them to keep the wedding and marriage a secret for now, to allow Tom to return to Rome and finish the movie without having to deal with the media.

 

Tom had asked her what she felt about it, and she agreed with Luke, it would be better if they didn't have to deal with all that while he was finishing the movie.

 

She really had no wanting for the fame and attention, again she just wanted Tom and she really believed that their love would be enough.

 

"Are you ready my dear ?" Her father stuck his head into her room, where she had been getting ready for the wedding.

 

She twirled in front of him, smiling happily, feeling like a real bride. "Yes daddy, I am all ready now".

 

"You look so very beautiful my girl and I am so proud to give you away. I wish you would have married an Sicilian man, but for a Englishman Tom is a good man". Her father said.

 

She smiled at him, she knew her father had actually taken quite a liking to Tom after getting to know him. "Thank you daddy, it means a lot to me".

 

"But if he ever hurts you Aria, I will personally end him". He said offering her his arm.  
Aria shook her head lightly, that was just her daddy's way of thinking, and by the way, she never expected Tom to hurt her, he wouldn't do that.

 

"Please tell me you felt like this at your wedding Ben, tell me it is normal". Tom was pacing the floor. They were waiting in a small room for the wedding to start.

 

Ben was his best man and he had just finished tying his butterfly. "You where at my wedding Tom, did I look like I was about to panic ?"

 

"No of course not, you were so sure you did the right thing and so sure that Sophie and you were forever". Tom ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

 

Ben grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stay still. "Tom, you have done nothing but talk about her being your soulmate and your one and only almost since you met her".

 

"I know, I know.. And I meant it, I still mean it. But you know me, I did not think I would ever marry, this is just a bit overwhelming". He breathed in deeply. He did love her. He did want to be with her.

 

Ben straightened his butterfly. "Don't you think it is just cold feet ? It is quite normal and everything has gone very fast, but this is your last chance to stop this if you are having second thoughts".

 

"No, no I couldn't do that, it would crush her and I would probably be dead within the hour. It is just a bit of cold feet, I will be okay". He tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace.

 

He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous, he had been totally convinced that this was the right thing to do until this morning and now he was suddenly afraid it wasn't.

 

But he did love her, he did want to be with her. He would be proud to call her his wife, so it had to just be the nerves throwing him for a loop.

 

"Are we ready ? It is time Tom". Luke poked his head into the room looking at them, he was also a groomsman, so was Aria’s brother. His sister was her maid of honor and Ben's wife Sophie, whom had become instant friends with Aria when she arrived, and a female cousin was bridesmaids.

 

Tom breathed in deeply, collecting himself, it was just the stress of this big italian wedding, keeping it a secret and her weird family mingling with his family and friends that made him nervous, he was quite sure. "Coming now Luke".

 

Ben looked at him, sending him a reassuring smile, then he clapped him on the shoulder. "Lets go make an honest man out of you Hiddles".


	25. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the wedding

He was standing at the altar, that had been sat up out in the big beautiful garden. He was fiddling with his hands, to keep from pacing back and forth, a part of him wanted to run away.

 

Then the music started and first Ben came walking with his sister Emma on his arm, both smiling reassuringly at him, then Arias brother who led Ben's wife Sophie by the arm and last came Luke with Aria’s cousin.

 

He was breathing, deeply in and out, trying to calm himself. The he looked at his mother, she was already crying, he knew she had been waiting for this day forever.

 

"Are you okay Tom ?" Ben whispered as he took his place next to him and Tom nodded.

 

Then the music changed and first came a little girl spreading flower petals and then Aria came into view on her father's arm, when he looked at her all fear and panic vanished.

 

She looked so very beautiful in a very tight fitted beaded lace gown. It was much more sexy than he had expected, with a low cut neckline, it had kind of a cape around her shoulders giving a train effect.

 

Why had he been scared ? This amazingly beautiful woman loved him and bore his child, and she was going to be his forever.

 

Aria couldn't help smile when she saw Tom. Her heart fluttered, he looked so very handsome standing there in his tux smiling at her, and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

 

As her father handed her over to Tom, he lifted her hand to his lips, whispering gently. "You look like the most beautiful angel my love".

 

She had a hard time not to cry during the very beautiful ceremony and she saw Tom had misty eyes as well.

 

It was like a fairy-tale when he kissed her softly, now she was really his wife, and they would be together forever.

 

She couldn't stop smiling, Tom had his arm around her waist and everyone came over congratulating them.

 

"I hadn't expected such a sexy dress darling, but damn I can't wait to get it of you tonight". He whispered in her ear, making her blush.

 

She turned her head to kiss him. "You look very sexy too and I can't wait for tonight, unfortunately we have a long evening in front of us".

 

They had a wonderful dinner, but she couldn't eat very much, her stomach so filled with love and happiness, and she kept looking at Tom, thinking this is really my husband, this beautiful and perfect man is mine.

 

"Will you do me the honour of the first dance Mrs Hiddleston ?" Tom bowed to her with a smile, offering her his arm.

 

She smiled and happily accepted. "Of course Mr Hiddleston, it would be my greatest honour".

 

She danced most of the evening, mostly with Tom whom she realised was an amazing dancer, but she also danced with her father, Tony, Ben and Luke and she had so much fun.

 

"Is everyone ready ?" She asked, standing on the stairs up to the house, getting ready to throw her bouquet.

 

All the unmarried women at the party was pushing and bustling to get the best spot for catching it, and she turned around and threw it as hard as she could.

 

There was total silence, and she turned around confused as she heard both Ben and Tom break down laughing and Tom said. "Good catch Luke, but you know it is supposed to be woman only right ?"

 

Then everyone was laughing, including Aria and Luke blushed violently, he had been standing behind the throng of women and apparently she had thrown so hard that it landed right in his arms.

 

"Are you ready to go my beautiful wife ?" Tom said smiling at her and she nodded, a bit teary eyed after saying goodbye to her father and Tony.

 

They were spending the night at the hotel, the next day they would say goodbye to Tom's family and friends and then they would head to Rome for the next month to finish the movie.

 

But right now it was time for her wedding night and she felt her heart flutter and her pulse quicken as she got into the car.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive back in London

"Welcome to our home". Tom said smiling and swept Aria up into his arms, carrying her inside the house bridal style. He sat her gently down in the hallway, going back outside to get their suitcases.

 

It was one month later and they had just arrived in London after Tom had finished up the movie in Rome.

 

She was happy to finally be home.. their home and not a hotel. "This is wonderful Tom".

 

"I know it is not what you are used to, but I hope you can get used to it". He puts his arms around her, resting them on her stomach.

 

She looked up at him, smiling lovingly. "It doesn't matter at all love, I could happily live in a small shack as long as I have you".

 

"I truly love you Aria and I can't wait for the baby to come". He kissed her lovingly.

 

She sighed, sure that she had made the right choice when she let him kiss her back then, only about two months ago. "I love you to Tom, with all my heart".

 

Now they just had to find out how his fans would take the news of his marriage when they told the world.


End file.
